Lucky Rabbit Foot
by Yaoi fangirl128
Summary: One day after Kagome and Inuyasha get into it again Kagome finds a little girl named Kazeko being attacked by a demon. After Saving her Kagome lerns that the girl holds a piece of the Shikon jewel and is serching for help to save her villege. Another secret is reveled when Kagome finds out that Kazeko is a rabbit demon.
1. Chapter 1

OK this is my first fan fic so just bare with me. I got this idea after I had watched the entire Inuyasha series. And that as we all know is were fanfiction comes into play. So I present my first ever fanfiction Lucky Rabbit Foot

Well it was just like any other day for the Inuyasha gang, Miroku was feeling up Songo. Who in returned would just punch him or whack him in the head with her giant boomerang. Shippo was off some where playing with Kilala and we all know it wouldn't be a normal day without Kagome saying...

"SIT!" Kagome yelled, her face fuming.

Inuyasha started to yell but as quickly cut off when his face hit the ground. After a minuet or two he was able to lift his head which was red and covered with dirt to look at Kagome.

"What the heck was that for?" Inuyasha yelled.

"For being a JERK!" Kagome yelled storming off, leaving behind a very confused hanyou.

Inuyasha picked himself off the ground and stared at the young miko's retreating form. "I didn't do anything." he said Miroku and Songo who were sitting not to far away from the two just shook their heads and sighed.

"He is so dense." Songo sighed again.

"I couldn't agree more." The lecherous monk beside her agreed. "When will stop going to see Kikyo?"

Yes once again Inuyasha had gone to look for Kikyo, leaving a very upset Kagome behind for what seemed like the millionth time.

Inuyasha's ears flicked toward the duo indicating that he heard what they were saying. "Hey I can hear what your saying you know?"

Songo rose from were she was sitting and looked angrily at Inuyasha. "We know you can hear us, but you don't LISTEN to what we say." And with that she stalked off her face red with annoyance and anger.

Inyasha once again had a very confused look on his face. "Women." He grumbled under his breath as he sat down tucking his hands in his sleeves. A few feet away Miroku shook his head and went to fallow a very anger demon slayer.

Kagome who was still angry at a certain white haired, dog eared hanyou had managed to walk into a very dense part of the forest that the friends had been traveling in.

"What is his problem running off like that without a word. I was really worried about him too." Kagome could feel tears starting to pool up in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away before they could spill over.

"I should be use to this Inuyasha loves Kikyo not me." Kagome let out a sad sigh. As she stared walking back toward the way she came she suddenly felt a familiar pulse course through her stopping her in her tracks.

"_There's a jewel shard near by!" _Kagome thought urgently. There was no time to go get the others. " looks like I'm on my own. For once she had her bow ready with a good supply of arrows at the ready.

Kagome ran in the direction the shard was pulling her. It was then that she heard a scream.

"_Oh no, someone's in trouble," _Kagome sped up her pace. Hoping who ever it was would be okay. Soon she came to the source of the jewel and the scream.

"Give me the jewel you stupid girl!" A large demon with black horns on top of its head was clawing at the base of a tree with razor sharp claws. Another scream rang from the tree were the demon was trying to get to.

"Go away, leave me alone!" A frightened voice sounded from within the tree.

"Once you give me the jewel I.." An arrow shot through the air just missing the evil demon.

"Leave her alone!" Kagome stood a only a few feet from the demon an arrow at the ready. The demon turned to her and just smirked.

"You think you can defeat me puny human, I am a great and powerful demon what do you, a puny human, think you can do to me!" And with that the demon leapt into the air toward Kagome.

"I can do this!" Kagome lunched an arrow coated with a pure, pink aura. The arrow hit the demon dead center. The demon howled in pain before disintegrating into nothing.

Once the demon disappeared Kagome rushed to the tree. "Hello? Are you alright?" She said poking her head in the base of the tree. And there huddled at the bottom was a little girl no more then six or eight years old.

Kagome looked at the little girl and reached out her hand tapping on her shoulder. Causing the young girl to jump. "Your safe now, you don't have to be scared."

The girl looked up at Kagome with eyes filled with nothing but fear. She had three long scratches running along her cheek.

"It's okay, let me help you." Kagome made her voice as calm and reassuring as she could. The girl looked at the hand for a second before reaching out her own and taking hold of her rescuers. After gently pulling the girl out Kagome proceeded to look the girl over looking for more wounds. Thankfully there was just the three scratched on her cheek. She had light blue eyes and wore a tarted tunic like dress that went down to her knees and was covered with a thin cloak. The hood covered her hair but Kagome could see that her hair was a light gray, lavender color.

"Looks like your not hurt to bad that's good. My name is Kagome can you tell me yours?"

The girl looked at her for a minuet before answering. " Kazeko." She smiled at Kagome as she said this. Kagome returned the smile. Then felt the pulse of the Shikon jewel, the reason she had came in the first place.

"You have a piece of the Shikon jewel don't you?" Kagome saw the smile from the Kazeko's face disappear. Her hand went to her chest were Kagome could see was the jewel was hidden. As she started to back away fear returned to her eyes.

"No it's okay I'm not gonna take it," Kagome quickly said not wanting the girl to run away. "I promise."

Kazeko looked straight into her eyes for what seemed like hours before nodding. Kagome sighed with relief.

"Kazeko what are you doing out here by yourself? With the piece of Shinko jewel with you demons will attack you nonstop."

"But I have to find help!" Kazeko said urgently.

"What do you mean?"

"My home is in trouble, demons came and demanded that we give them the jewel. When we didn't they threatened to attack the village so my mama sent me away so I would be safe and gave me the jewel."

Kagome looked at the young girl in front of her and could see tears coming to her eyes. "I'll help you Kazeko."

Kazeko looked up surprised to hear coming from a person she had just met."You will?"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. And with that Kazeko started to cry and flung herself at Kagome.

Who in trun just hugged the little girl and smiled. It was here that Kagome noticed the the hood of Kazeko's cloak had fallen off revealing large black , floppy rabbit ears.

Okay guys what do you think, not bad for my first fic right. And there is still more to come. So please r&r


	2. Chapter 2

Well in the first chapter Kagome was a bit out of character. I mean we all know Kagome couldn't really defeat a demon by herself like that unless Inyasha was there. No offense Kagome! I would also like to thank those of you who had reviewed my story I'm glad to get such a positive review. And also I forgot to put the disclaimer so here it is along with chapter 2 of Lucky Rabbit Foot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

"Damn it, Kagome were are you?" Inuyasha said urgently rushing through the forest. He had just moments before been sitting when he caught whiff of a demon fallowed by a scream. After calling to Songo and Miroku he ran into the forest to search for Kagome.

Inuyasha stop on a tree branch and searched for Kagome's sent. "There, I got it!" He said once he found the oh so familiar sent. _"Wait," _Inuyasha sniffed the air confirming his suspicions. _"She's with someone, but who?"_ Again he was running at top speed , jumping from tree to tree. Kagome's sent grew stronger the closer he got. Soon he caught not only sent but also sight of the her.

"Oi, Kagome!"

At the sound of her name Kagome looked up and saw her beloved hanyou, smiling she called out to him. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha landed just a foot away with a very annoyed but relived expression on hi face. "What the heck were you thinking you stupid girl, going into a demon filled forest like that you could have lost the j.." Inuyasha looked past Kagome, who was now once again angry at him for calling her stupid, to see she was carrying a small child on her back. But he could also see this child was not a human child. "Uh Kagome...who is that?" Inuyasha asked pointing to the small girl.

Kagome stopped glareing at Inuyasha long enough to turn her to Kazeko, who had fallen asleep on her back not to long ago. "Oh, this is Kazeko."

Inuyasha sniffed at the child once more. "I know I smelled a demon but I'm pretty sure it wasn't her."

"It must have been the other demon." Kagome said as she started walking back in the direction Inuyasha had just came from.

"_Other_ demon?" Inuyasha aked as he walked after Kogome.

"Yep. I was following a jewel fragment when I came across Kazeko being attacked." Kagome nodded her haed to the small girl as she said her name.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "Wait a jewel fragment? Were is it?"

Kagome sighed she knew exactly what was coming next. "Well Kazeko has it."

"Well take it from her and.."

"I can't I promised her I wouldn't!" Kagome snapped at him. "She was just attacked and scared out of her mind I can't just take it from her! And I promised to help her."

"Help her with what?" Inuyasha asked a bit annoyed.

Kagome was about to answer when she herd Songo and Miroku calling.

"Kagome! Inuyasa!" Songo called coming toward the trio riding on Kilala along with Miroku and Shippo.

Kagome looked at her friends and smiled. She felt Kazeko start to stir and looked back only to meet a pair of frightened eyes.

'It's okay," Kagome sat the girl gently down on the ground. "These are my friends, Songo, Miroku, Inuysha, and Shippo."

Kagome pointed to each friend as she said their name. Songo and Miroku stood a few feet away smiling at the small girl. Shippo sat on Miroku's shoulder looked at the girl with a slight blush. Kilala had shrunk down to her ever so cute normal size and had ran up to little and started to rub up against her legs. Kazeko's eyes lit up when she saw Kilala and eagerly picked her up cuddling against everyones favorite cat demon.

Kagome couldn't help smiling at the sight. "And that is Kilala."

Kilala broke free from the girls grasp and jump to her shoulder causing Kazeko to giggle. Kilala scampered to the back of the hood knocking it off and revealing Kazeko's rabbit ears.

"Her ears. She's a demon?" Miroku asked.

Kazeko gasped quickly covering her ears with her hands as best she could and running behind Kagome's legs. Fear returning to her face.

"Kazeko it's okay we won't hurt you." Songo said trying her best to reassure the frightened girl in front of her.

Kazeko looked out from behind Kagome's legs. "You promise?" She said in a small voice. Kagome couldn't remembering that she and Kazeko had gone through almost the same thing only moments before.

**Flash Back **

Kazeko had jumped right into Kagome's arms with tears running down her face. The hood to her cloak fell off. Kagome gasp when she saw the ears. Causing the girl to look up at her with a questioning look in her face. When she noticed her savior looking at the top of her head, she quickly jumped back and brought the hood back up once again covering her ears.

Kazeko looked at Kagome fearing what she would say. Closing her eyes she waited for the crule remarks to come she had heard so many before, _"Freak..., Disgusting half-breed!" _Some where much wrose then that.

"Kazeko your ears they're," Kazeko squeezed her eyes tighter. "So cute!"

Kazeko opened her eyes in surprise. Cute? No had ever said that they were cute before, except her mother and a few people from her village that were kind enough to except her.

"Cute?" Kazeko looked at Kagome who just looked back with a big smile on her face.

"Yes very." Kagome reached toward Kazeko's hood. "Can I?"

Kazeko nodded slowly. And with that Kagome flipped off the hood showing a pair of floppy, black ears.

Kazeko looked at Kagome with a very confused look. "Your not..." Kazeko's voice trailed off.

"What is it Kazeko ?"

"Your not disgusted that I'm a half breed?" She looked away as if waiting for harsh words to come from Kagome's mouth, but none ever came.

'Of course not," kagome gave the Kazeko a small smile. "I have a friend that is a half-breed just like you."

Kazeko turned her head in surprise. "Another half-breed like me?" Kazeko had heard that there were other half-breeds but never met any. But she liked the thought that she wasn't alone.

"His name is Inuyasha, would you like to come meet him and the rest of my friends?"

Kazeko nodded her head eagerly. Smiling Kagome reached her hand to the Kazeko, she was hesitant at first but son her small hand was holding Kagome's.

Kazeko took one step and felt a sharp pain in her foot. Wincing, she let go of Kagome's hand and sank to the ground.

"Kazeko!" Kagome kneeled down next to the small girl. "Are you alright?"

Kazeko nodded her head."I'm fine, I must have hurt my foot when I was running from the demon."

"Here let me see." Kagome examined kazeko's foot. It was slightly swollen, nothing to bad probably just a slight sprain. But it still would cause the small girl trouble when she walked.

"Why don't you climb on my back," She said turning away so that her back was now faceing the injured girl. "It's not very far away."

Kazeko pulled her hood back over her head and quickly climbed onto the older girls back. Once she was securely on Kagome started back the way she had came. After a while Kazeko who was exhuasted from the whole ordeal fell asleep.

**End of Flash Back**

Songo knelt down to the young girls level and held out her hand. "Promise."

Kazeko came out from behind Kagome's legs and smiled as she took Songo's hand.

"So you are a half-breed, correct?" Miroku asked coming up beside Songo.

"Uh-huh." Kazeko nodded her head.

Songo glared at the lecherous mock. "Mroku don't even think about asking the girl to bare your child she's too young."

"Come now Songo," Miroku put in his most innocent face. "You don't think I would do that do you?".

"Yes I do think that."

"You have so little trust on me," Miroku sighed. "But since we areon the sublected."

In less then a second Miroku was knelt down by Kazeko his hand holding hers. Kazeko backed up in surprise.

"How would you feel about bearing my child in later years?" Miroku asked.

"MIROKU!" Songo yelled raaing her giant boomerang to hit the monk.

Before she could a very small, but very strong foot made contact with Miroku's face, knocking him a good foot away. Kazeko stood, her foot still in the air with a mix of fear and surprise on her face, her were squeezed shut.

Everyone looked at the small girl in shock, then Inuyasha started laughing his head off. Shippo fallowing with a fit of giggling.

Kazeko opened her eyes when she saw Miroku she grew a little worried until she heard Inuyasha and Shippo luaghing.

"Kazeko that was pretty cool." Shippo said between giggles.

"Huh? Why are you laughing?" Kazeko asked very cofused.

"Well you see," Songo proceeded to explain how Miroku is a very big pervert.

"I'm glad someone other then Songo hit him finally." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Kazeko looked at Inuyasha, facing him for the first time. Looking him over she saw that he had white hair that went down to his feet and pointed ears on the top of his head.

Kazeko smilied at Inuyasha. Who looked at the small girl with a questioned looked on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Your a half-breed, like me!" Kazeko replied happily.

"And?"

"Inuasha don't be so mean." Kagome scolded him.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Inuyasha, regreting the words the second he saw the look on Kagome's face. "_Here comes the sit." _Inuyasha though bitterly. He barely got the thought out when Kagome yelled...(All together now!)

"SIT"

Kazeko looked at Inuyasha, who lay flat on his face, with a shocked look on her face.

"How did you do that?"

Kagome smiled at the young girl. "I tell you later, right know I bet your hungry."

Kazeko opened her mouth to answer but her stomach beat her grumbling very loud. It had been a while sense she had last eaten.

"C'mon." Kagome held out her hand and lead the hungry girl back to were they had been resting before all this had happened. Songo and Miroku followed with Shippo and Kilala not far behind.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled, still stuck on the ground. "Don't just leave me here!"

Well this went on longer then I expected. I was going for only three chapters but I added way to much dialog. Oh well ^.^ I think it ended okay. Well anyway please R&R the next chapter may be a little late but I will post it as soon as I can. Im also thinking about writing one of the chapters is Kazeko's point of view. Let me now what you think, till next time see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Well here it is chapter three. I hope you all like it. Took me a while but here it is I had a bad case of writers block. My dog is right next to me on my lap and she won't let me type she keeps put her head under my hand wanting me to pet her. HaHa!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. They belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi.

Kazeko stuffed a handful of chips into her mouth and chewed quickly, reaching for a bottle of juice Kagome had given her along with the chips. She had never tasted anything like these strange foods before. They were the most amazing thing she had ever tasted. Apparently Kagome was from a different time and could travel back and forth to her time and here. Kazeko still was having a hard time beliveing it.

Songo sat with Kilala on her lap pettin her, while Miroku sat rubbing his sore cheek witch still had a bright red foot print on it. Kazeko had said sorry but the others kept telling her it was okay and that he deserved it. She didn't quite understand why, then Songo said she would explain later.

Kazeko took a big drink of the juice and started to cough when the juice went down wrong.

Kazeko you need to slow down." Kagome said holding a sandwich. "Your going to make yourself sick."

"Sorry." Kazeko said wiping her mouth.

"Kazeko?" Shippo asked coming up beside the young girl.

"Hmm?"

"What's that right there sewn into your cloak?" Shippo held up a section of the cloak.

"Let me see," Kagome said leaning over to get better look. "It looks like someone sewed a sentence with the thread."

Kagome sqinted her eyes trying to get a better look. "It says..."

"It says "I will protected you always." A sad voice said.

Everyone looked at Kazeko. She held a chip in her hand, her appetite lost. She had a small, sad smile on her face. Her eyes just a moment ago were happy and calm now were sad and close to tears

Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder. " Kazeko are you okay, what's wrong?"

Kazeko's mind drifted to her village, to her mother and to her lost onii-chan. Kazeko raised her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's nothing."

"Kazeko can you tell us what has been happening to your village?" Miroku asked.

Kazeko wiped the last of the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. Raising her head she looked at everyone with an emotionless face, and began her story.

"It started three months ago when one of the village farmers found a piece of the shikon jewel in the fields." Reaching into the folds of the top of her dress she pulled out a small jewel shard. "Everyone thought it would bring good luck."

Kazeko stared at the glowing shard with anger. "But they were wrong!" Kazeko clamped her hand into a fist.

"Demons started to come and attack the village, demanding that we give them the jewel. At first there was just weak demons but then stronger ones came."

**Flash Back**

**(this takes place about a month from were the story is at right now)**

Kazeko sat outside of her families house playing with her favorite doll. Her ears hung limp on the top of her head. A couple of village women ran past, raising her ears she was able to catch a few words of what the women were talking bout.

"...another demon was killed today." one woman said.

"How can they still be coming the hunters must have killed hundreds by now." The other woman said.

"_Another demon?" _Kazeko thought. She stood, dusted her-self off and ran to were the woman headed.

A crowd of villagers were standing in the middle of the street gawking at what the demon carcase that a couple of village man had brought into town. An arrow was embedded in it's head.

"Danm, that was the fifth one today." Grunted a male villager. A bow in his hand.

"Why can't we just give them the jewel and get it over with?" Asked another villager hoding a spear.

"Because if we did then they would just destroy the village and the rest of the world as well." An enraged and annoyed voice called from behind the men. Startled they turned to face the origin of the voice.

"Lady Kyoko." The men said bowing. Fallowed by the rest of the villagers. Kazeko bowed as well.

A woman no older the fifty or sixty stood a little over five feet tall, her gray hair tied back with a single white ribbon. She wore a red and white priestess outfit. With a short sword at her side and bow hung on her back along with a quiver of arrows.

"If we gave them the jewel then they will absorb the jewel and destroy the village along with everyone in it, then go to destroy other villages," Lady Kyoko gave the men a stern look. "Witch is why we can not allow them to get it."

"Take that to the edge of the village and burn it," She said, nodding toward the dead demon. "Every one else please go about your business there is nothing more to see here."

The villagers quickly scattered, were as the men picked up the demon and dragged it off. Kazeko walked up to the aged priestess and tugged at her sleeve. Lady Kyoko turned to the girl with a tiered expression but smiled when she saw the small girl. Lady Kyoko was one of the few people in the village that didn't think that the young hanyou was a discrase.

"Helllo Kaze-chan." Kyoko said to the girl.

"Lady Kyoko, Was what you said true?" Kazeko looked at the woman with a worried face. "That a demon would destroy the village if tit got the jewel?"

Kyoko let out a sigh and knelt down to were she was eye level with the girl. "Yes child if they got hold of the jewel then not only our home but the rest of the land as well not spotting till it has gained the rest of the jewel."

"But do not worry about it you are still to young too worry about things like this." Lady Kyoko gave the small girl a soft smile.

"I'm not too young!" Kazeko fumed she hating being called to young. "I'm going to be nine tomorrow."

"Oh that's right," Lady Kyoko said placing a finger in the air acting as if she had forgotten. "Your birthday is tomorrow."

Kazeko stood up and puffed out her chest proudly. "Yep!" Lady Kyoko smiled at the young girl with amusement.

"Kazeko!" A voice rang out.

Said girl perked up her ears and turned her head to were the voice was coming from. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Takunii!" Kazeko called cheerfully. And with that a tall boy about six feet walked from behind a group of men. He was about fifteen years old. He had shaggy black hair and dark eyes, he wore the work cloths that many of the other men in the village wore. A small dagger was tied to his belt.

Lady Kyoko rose as the boy approached them. She could see that he had a relive expression on his face. _He must have been worried about Kazeko again. _Lady Kyoko thought.

"Hello Takuya, nice to see you." Lady Kyoko greeted the boy.

"Hello Lady Kyoko," Takuya said bowing lightly. "It is nice to see you again too."

"Takunii!" Kazeko rushed up to her older brother and wrapped her small arms around his waiste.

"Kazeko where have you been," Takuya asked placing his hands on her shoulders. "I come back home hearing that here has been another demon attack and your no were in sight. Mother didn't even know were you had gone off too."

"I'm sorry Takunii." Kazeko said lowering her head.

The older boy siged. "I'm jjust glad your okay." He ruffled his sister's hair.

Lady Kyoko stared at the siblings a warm smile on her face. She admired how Takuya was always looking out for his sister, ever since they were small. Though some times he worried too much.

"You don't need to worry so much about her Takuya," Lady Kyoko said coming up to the children.

"Yeah don't worry Takunii," Kazeko said standing tall. "I'm big ow I can take care of myself."

"Well I'm going to worry I'm your brother remember. And your not that big yet."

Kazeko stuck her tong out at Takuya. Who stuck his back at her. Lady Kyoko chuckled at the two wondering if there really was an age difference between them.

"Come on we need to get home. Mother is worried." And with that the two siblings left waving good-bye to the priestess. Once they got home Kazeko was scolded for running off with out telling anyone.

"Sorry mama." Kazeko said once her mother was done.

Just don't run off again like that you had me scared," Kazeko's mother started to hand out bowls of hot stew. "With all the demons attacking..." She didn't finish the sentence she just shivered and started to eat.

Though she didn't have to both kids knew what she was talking about. Just last week a few villagers were killed during an attack.

They all ate in silence. Only the crackling of the fire could be heard.

"Hey!" Takuya yelled startling everyone. He quickly got up and walked to the far end of the house they lived in.

"Takuya what's the matter?" Their mother asked. She looked to Kazeko who just shrugged her shoulders.

Takuuya came back over holding something behine his back. "Early birthday present!"

With that he pulled out a small brown cloak. Just the size foe Kazeko.

Kazeko sqealed and grabbed for the cloak. "Onii-chan it's beautifu!" She wrapped the coak over her shoulders and twirled around showing it off.

"It looks wonderful," Their said mother said. "Takuya were did you get this?"

"I bought it from the peddler that came through last month." He grabbed Kazeko hand stopping her from her twirling. "But this right here I did."

He pointed to a small section of the cloak. Sewn in with white therad was a small message.

"I will protect you always." Kazeko read out loud. "Oh. Thankyou onii-chan!"

Kazeko wrapped her arms around her brothers neck. Everyone laughed and soon finished eating. Soon everyone was asleep. Kazeko who was still wrapped in her new cloak, slept with a smile on her face.

The next morning Kazeko was out collecting food with her mother. She wore her cloak showing it off. Today was her birthday and she was as happy as can be. Soon she spotted Lady Kyoko.

"Mama, I'm going to show Lady Kyoko my new cloak." Kazeko said already running off.

"Be back before it gets dark." Her mother hollered after her.

Kazeko waved back at her showing that she had heard.

"Lady Kyoko!" Kazeko yelled as she grew closer to the priestess.

Kyoko turned and smiled at Kazeko. "Hello Kazeko. I was just coming to see you."

"Look at what Takunii gave me." Kazeko spun around showing her the cloak.

"It's so pretty on you Kazeko." Kyoko said.

"What were you coming to see us for?" Kazeko asked when she stopped spinning.

"I was wanting to ask you and your mother something important."

"Like what?"

"Well..." But she didn't get a chance to finish. For the ground started to rumble causeing people to fall down every witch way. Kazeko and Lady Kyoko fall to their knees.

"What's happening?" Kazeko screamed.

"I'm not sure!" Lady Kyoko yelled back over the noise. She grabbed the small girl and held her until the violent shaking finally stopped.

"Kazeko go find your mother now!" Lady Kyoko stood and went to check on the other vllagers. Kazeko ran to her house only to run into Takuya as she was running in. A spear in his hand.

"Takunii what's going on?"

"There's another demon attacking, stay here with mother I'll be back." He ran off leaving Kazeko at the door.

"Takunii!" Kazeko yelled after her brother, soon she lost sight of him in the crowd of men that were rushing off to were the demon was. She started to run after him but was grabbed by the arm by her mother. She pulled Kazeko back into the hut wrapping her arms around her.

Kazeko sat with her mother tears coming to her eyes. Her ears were able to pick up the sounds from the battle, she could hear men yelling and the demon roaring. She hated her ears sometimes. Then she heard it a voice. A voice she knew better then anything. She broke free from her mothers grasp and ran out of the hut.

"Kazeko, come back!" Her mother yelled, but she was already out the door and running to her brother.

She heard it, her brother screaming. For once she was glad she was half demon her legs were stronger and could go faster then anyone else. She passed by other villagers who were also heading toward the battle.

Soon she came to the edge of the field were the battle was at. A demon stood a least fifteen feet tall. The village men surrounded t holding spears, swords, and bows. Lady Kyoko stood with her bow in hand and an arrow ready to be launched.

Kazeko looked around hoping to find her brother. She couldn't see him anywere. Then there was a flash and Lady Kyoko let an arrow fly throught the air hitting the demon in the arm. The villager cheered as the arm fell the the ground. The demon roared in agony and turned. Kazeko gasp whenshe saw what was in it's other hand.

"Takunii!" Kazeko screamed.

Takuya was in the demon's grasp trying to get free. He turned when he heard Kazeko.

"Kazeko stay back!" Takuya yelled. The demon tightened it's grasp causing Takuya to yell in pain.

Kazeko started to run into the field but was stopped when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a villager.

"You can't go out there you'll be killed as well." He said.

Kazeko opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she heard another yell from Takuya. She turned and saw the demon still holding him but Takuya now lay limp.

"Takunii!" Kazeko raced forward ignoring the earlier warning. She came up behind Lady Kyoko who was readying another arrow. She turned when she heard Kazeko run up.

"Kazeko you need to stay back."

"But Takunii is in trouble." Kazeko said urgently.

As if on cue the demon turned to the two throwing Takuya's motionless body to the ground.

"Takunii!" Kazeko looked around and spotted a spear on the ground. She picked it up and ran to the demon.

"Kazeko stop!" Kyoko yelled. But Kazeko wasn't listening.

She ran to the demon faster then she had ever ran before. The demon raised it's hand and brought it down. Kazeko just barely got out f the way. She could feel something happening to her, a feeling of power was surrounding her. Soon a she was engulfed in a demonic aura.

Lady Kyoko couldn't believe her eyes she knew that the small girl was part demon but she didn't know she had this much power.

Kazeko jumped to up the demons arm and started to run up it. She pulled the spear back and brougth it back against it's arm leaving a long gash. The demon raored and tried to knock the small girl off.

Lady Kyoko then had an idea. "Kazeko getthe demon to put its head back!"

Kazeko nodded and jumped to the demons head then to the back of it's neck leaving cuts with the spear. The demon reached back with it's only hand. It' pulled it's head back trying to locate the girl.

"Every one get your arrows ready," Yelled Lady Kyoko. "When I say fire at the neck."

The villagers who had bows readied their weapons. Kazeko stabbed at the demon making sure to keep it's head back so the villagers could get a shot.

"Now!" Yelled Kyoko sending off the first arrow, which landed in the neck of the demon. Soon more arrows followed. All hitting the same target.

The demon swayed then fell motionless on the ground Kazeko jumped from the demons back and fell to her knees, the aura that surrounded her disappeared. She looked up to were her brother lay still in the same place were the demon had thrown him. Some of the villagers were there trying their best to help him.

"Takunii!" Kazeko got up swaying a bit then made her way to were her brother lay. She walked past the villgers once again fell to her knees this time beside Takuya. He was coverd in dirt and scratches. Blood dripped out of his mouth.

"Takunii?" Kazeko held his hand in hers.

Takuya smiled at his little sister. "I guess you were right you can take care of yourself."

"No I can't, I need you to take care of me." Kazeko said tears running down her face.

"Not anymore." Takuya closed his eyes and let out one last breath.

"Takunii...Takunii!" Kazeko screamed at her brother but he didn't answer.

Kazeko sat there holding her brothers hand tear rolling down her face. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned and saw Lady Kyoko her face mournful with tears in her eyes as well. She reached over and took the little girl in her arms. Kazeko sobbed into the woman's chest as she still held her beloved brothers hand.

I almost cried myself writing this (sniff, sniff) well this went way farther then expected but I hope you like it a little look in Kazeko's past. Please R&R last 2 chapter didn't get much so review even if you thoght it was bad. Thank-you!


	4. Chapter 4

Well here it is chapter 4 of my first fanfic wow my last chapter was a bit depressing that flash back was Kazeko telling her story about her village and how she came to meet up with Inuyasha and the gang (I really didn't want to write the whole thing with Kazeko talking so i put it in flash back mode) so sad and theres a bit more to come hopfully no more sad stuff(maby). Sorry to all my readers for that but I for one am quite impressed with myself I owe it all to the auther of my favorate stories both novels and fanfics who helped to inspire me to write. Now on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha I only own this fanfic and the charecter Kazeko. Although I wish I had my very own Kilala oooooo she is soooo CUTE!

Kagome looked at the small girl in front of her. Kazeko had a stream of tears running down her face and she was cluching her cloak tightly in her hands. Kilala seeing the young girl's tears jumped from Songo's lap to the youger girls. Kilala rubbed against Kazeko trying to soothe her.

Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kazeko?"

Kazeko looked up at Kagome and started to wipe away the tears. "That happend nearly a month ago then about a two days ago "He" came."

"He?" Asked Miroku.

"I'm not sure what his name he never said it, all I know is that one day he came to the village demanding that we give him the jewel and when we refused he sent these wasp things everywere and they tore up the place." Kagome looked at her friends when she heard this they looked back at one another knowing who it was after the shard. Kazeko didn't notice this and kept talking.

"Lady Kyoko had put up a special barrier around the shard so that no one could get it. So he wasn't able to find it but he said he could sense it was in the village. He said he would be back in a week to retrive the jewel and if we didn't give it to him he would destroy the whole village. "

"Lady Kyoko said that it would be safer to get the jewel out of the village and take it to the village were the jewel was orginaly protected. Lady Kyoko suggested I take the jewel because I could reach the village faster. I left the village about two days ago so the demon will return in five days."

"Do you know what the man was wareing when he came to your village?" Songo asked.

Kazeko thought for a moment. "He was dressed kinda like a blue and white babbon."

"Naraku." Inuyasha said.

"It has to be but why would he just leave a village standing?" Miroku asked.

"He would have simply destroyed it." Songo added.

"Who's Naraku?" Kazeko asked.

"He's someone who's after the jewel," Kagome explained. "We've been trying to stop him before he can collect all the shards."

Kagome reached into her back pack and pulled out the tiny jar were she kept the shards.

Kazeko looked at the shining jewels in the jar with awe there was maby four or five shards. "You've collected so many. But wait how come you guys are collecting the shards and not the jewel's protecter?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Well..." Kagome proceded to explain how she was a reincarnated priestess and who she had met Inuyasha and was the one who broke the jewel. Kazeko sat there in awe.

"Wait," Kazeko said. "Why was Inu-chan stuck to a tree?"

"Non of your buisness," Inuyasha stated plainly standing up. "And don't call me Inu-chan."

Inuyasha walked off leaving the others and a confused Kazeko.

"Did I say somthing bad?" Kazeko asked.

Kagome looked at the girl beside her. "No it's just somthing he dosen't like to talk about."

Kazeko looked in the direction were Inuyasha went. Still not fully understanding.

"If we are going to Kazeko's village we shoould get some rest and leave in the morning." Miroku said breaking the silance.

Songo nodded her head in agreement. "Your right, I'll go get some fire wood so we came get a fire started."

Songo stood and started to the forest. Kazeko jumped up and followed.

"I'll help." Kazeko called running up behind the demon slayer.

"Alright but stay close."

"Shippo-chan you come too!" Kazeko yelled. Shippo blushed a little when his name was called but fallowed the two girls.

"Looks like Shippo has another crush." Kagome said with a giggle.

Kazeko picked up another stick and added it to the growing pile in her arms. She turned and headed over to were Songo wascolecting more wood.

"How's this?" She asked holding up her stack.

"That should be enough for the night." Songo looked up, the sky was stating to grow dark.

"We better get back before it gets too dark."

"Were's Shippo-chan?" Kazko asked looking around.

Then said demon popped his out from behind a bush. "Here."

"Found him." Kazeko said pointing at the fox demon.

Songo giggled softly. "Alright lets get going."

The trio walked back to were the others were and started to builed a fire. The other had moved camp by a tree at he edge of the forest. After setting up the sticks so they were shaped like a cone. Shippo threw a fire ball at it.

"Fox Fire!" The wood quickly caught fire and soon there was a large fire warming everyone up.

"Wow Shippo-chan I didn't know you could do that." Kazeko said sitting next to the fire smiling up at Shippo.

"Thats only half of what I can do," Shippo said proudly puffing out his chest.

"It's all you can do," Inuyasha said.

"It is not!" Shippo yelled back.

Kazeko smiled at the two as they argued. _It's hard to believe those two aren't brothers. _Kazekothought.

The argument ended when Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head.

"Kagome!" Shippo whined holding his head, glaring at the older boy.

Kazeko smiled again. _Yep, they definitly act like brothers._Kazeko tilted her haed back and looked at the stars. Millions coated the never ending night sky.

Songo let out a yawn streching her arms up high. "Well I don't know about you guys but I"m going to sleep."

"We will have to get an early star tomorrow if we are going to get to Kazeko's village in time." Miroku said.

Kagome pulled out her sleeping bag and spread it out. Kilala transformed into her larger form and curled around Songo who was laying on the ground. Miroku leaned against a tree while Inuyasha jumped into another. Shippo lay on top of Kagome once she was inside her sleeping bag. Kazeko layed next to the tree that Inuyasha was in and layed down wrapping her cloak around her. She listened to the other breathing as it slowed signeling that they were asleep. Kazeko could feel her eyes grow heavy, and soon her was sound asleep.

Inuyasha sat on a branch just above Kazeko. He hardy went to sleep most nights he would just keep watch for danger. He could hear as one by one each person fell asleep. He closed his eyes but kept his ears alert foe any sings of danger. It was about an hour later when he started to hear the faint sound of whimpering. He looked down to the ground and saw were the noise was coming from. Kazeko lay on the ground tossing and turning causing her cloak to fall from around her. A thin layer of sweat coverd her forhead. Inuyasha jumped down from his perch and looked at the other. Kazeko's restless sleep hadn't woken any of the others.

Not sure what to do Inuyasha placed a hand on the restless girls shoulder and started to shake her gently.

**(Kazeko's Dream)**

_Kazeko ran, as fast as her legs would go, through a never ending darkness. She was being chased but she didn't know by who. _

_"Takunii, Takunii!" Kazeko screamed looking ever witch way for her brother. Then there he was just a few feet in front of her. _

_He held a hand out to her. "Kazeko."_

_"Takunii!" Kazeko ran to her brother but no matter how much she ran, she just couldn't get any closer. Then he was gone and there standing in his place was the demon tyhat had came to her village just days before. The demon that the others had called Naraku._

_"It's hopeless you can't save your brother." He said in a sinister voice. He moved aside to reveal a motionless Takuya laying on the grond. He was coveredin scatches and lay in a puddle od blood._

_Kazeko screamed at the sight. She once again started to run toward her brother, but just as she ran Naraku came rushing at her. His eyes glowing red..._

**(End dream)**

Kazeko woke with a started letting out a scream but it was quickly muffled by a hand. Kazeko looked to the owner of the hand to see Inuyasha crouched down beside her. He removed his hand and looked at the frighted girl before him. She was coverd in a cold sweat and was shaking violently.

"Calm down," Inuyasha whiapered. "It was just a dream."

Kazeko looked at the older boy in front of her. Tears started to run down her face. She lunched herself at him grabbing on to his shirt as silent sobbs racked through her body. Inuyasha leaned back in surprise, not sure what to do he was suddenly wishing Kagome was awake, she knew how to handle this kind if stuff better. He looked at the the crying girl holding on to him like her life depended on it. Slowly he placeed a hand gently of he back. They stayed like that for a few more moments until slowly the sobbs died down leaving Kazeko worn out and puffy eyed.

Kazeko lifted her haed from Inuyasha's chest, a small wet spot right in the center of his shirt. Kazeko wiped her face as best she could. Only making a bigger mess of her face. Inuyasha reached over to Kagome's bag and pulled out thin white sheets that Kagome had called tissues. He wiped the small girls face then threw the tissue by the tree not knowig what else to do with it.

"Better?" Inuyasha asked the girl.

Kazeko nodded her head keeping her head down. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha placed a hand on the girls haed. Ruffling her hair a bit the same thing that her brother use to do. "Don't worry."

"Naraku was there," Kazeko said in a monotone voice. "He was there in my dream with Takunii. He killed Takunii."

As single tear ran down her face.

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel for the child, he knew all to well how Naraku could ruin a life. Or even take one.

"You don't need to be afraid of him." Inuyasha asurred the girl. "We're going to defeat him."

Kazeko looked up and stared at the boy. She smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Go back to sleep we need to leav first thing in the morning."

Inuyasha jumped back up in the tree. Sitting back against the rough bark.

"Inu-chan?" Kazeko called from the ground. "Can I sleep with you?"

Inuyasha looked at the girl and let out a defeated sigh. "Fine."

Kazeko bent her legs and jumped into the tree landing on Inuyasha stomech. Inuyasha groaned and held his now sore abdomen. Kazeko layed against the older hanyou quickly falling asleep.

AWWWWWW I couldn't help it I had to have a brotherly Inuyasha moment with Kazeko. I know he dosen't really show his caring side normaly but it's my fanfic. Personally I liked how it ended though I think I put too much dialog. Any way please R&R!

Me: oooh Inuyasha you are sooo sweet!

Inuyasha: Shut up! (gives death glare)

Me: You can glare at me all you want but I know you have a soft side.

Inuyasha: Thats it! (Inuyasha pouces)

Me: SIT BOY! (Inuyasha plumets to the ground)

Inuyasha: Hey only Kagome can do that.

Me: FYI Inu-chan this is my fanfic I can do what ever I want. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kazeko:Hi I'm Kazeko I hoped you liked fangirl-san's story so for. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! I made it to chapter five, I'm a little sad that not many people reviewed my last couple chapters but oh well ^.^ I'm gonna keep writing any way.

Me:Tell me did you guys like the brotherly Inuyasha scene in the last chapter. Because I sure did!

Kazeko: I did too!

Inuyasha: Well I didn't! You made me look all sappy!

Me: Inuyasha just admit it. You have a soft side.

Inuyasha: I DO NOT! (Inuyasha pounces toward me)

Me: (Runs away)AHHHH!

Kazeko: (sigh) Well first off Fangirl-san dose not in any way own Inuyasha it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, she made me up though! ^.^ and heres chapter five of the story! (runs after Inuyasha and me) Inu-chan stop we need her to finish the story!

* * *

The sun began to rise causing the sky to glow a bright orange. Kazeko opened her eyes as the first of the sun rays hit her face. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. Looking up she saw the sleeping face of Inuyasha.

Kazeko looked around and saw that she was in a tree laying on top of the older hanyou. She sat there confused for a minuet then the events of the night before came back to her.

"_That dream was so real," _Kazeko shivered as the iimages of the dream filled her head once again.

Kazeko looked to the ground and saw that the others were still sleeping. Shippo lay sprawled out next to Kagome, who lay in her sleeping bag. Songo and Kilala were curled up next to each other, nd Miroku was leaning up against a tree just as he had been all night.

"_How can he sleep like that all night?" _Kazeko though in amazement.

She looked back to the sleeping boy beside her. Suddenly she got an idea. She smiled to herself as she climbed one branch higher just above Inuyasha's head.

She sucked in a large breath, got close to the sleeping boys ear.

"**SIT!" **Kazeko shoted into the boys ear as loud as she could get. Witch is pretty loud.

"What the..?" Inuyasha shot up and looked around serching for what woke him. Only to cause himself to loose his balance and fall on to the ground with a face plant.

Kagome along with the other shot up from their sleeping positions upon hearing Kazeko's shout.

"What was that?" Songo asked.

"S-sorry th-that was m-me." Kazeko could barely get the sentence out through the fit of giggles she was having.

"I-I yelled sit in Inu-chan's ear a-and he fell over"

Shippo looked over to were said boy was laying still face down on the ground. Shippo was soon laughing along with Kazeko. The other couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Inuyasha lifted him-self from the ground and glared at Kazeko, who was still laughing in the tree.

Inuysha punched the tree causing it to shake. Kazeko instantly stopped laughing as she started to wobble from the tree's shaking.

"Wow..wow!" Kazeko lost her footing and fell to the ground beside Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you could have hurt Kazeko like that." Kagome scolded.

"Well she started it." Inuyasha yelled childish as ever.

Kazeko sat up on her knees and giggled softly.

"I'm sorry Inu-chan." Kzeko said smiling.

"Will you stop calling me Inu-chan." Inuyasha fumed.

"Sorry."Kzeko said with another smile.

"Inuyasha will you behave for once." Kagome said as she rolled up her sleeping bag.

Songo stood up and stretched her arms above her head, while Kilala shrunk down to her ever so cute small size. Miroku stood and stretched as well. Kagome placed her sleeping bag by her back pack before serching through her bag for food.

"Is anyone hungry?" Before any one could answer a small rumble came from Shippo and Kazeko's stomachs.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kagome found a few packs of instant oatmeal, then started to rebiuld the fire the had gone out in the middle of the night. Soon the fire was flaming and Kagome had a small kettle of water heating up.

Shippo and Kazeko started to play together as they waited for water to heat up. They laughed as they chased each other around and soon was joined by Kilala. Kagome watched the two kids laughing and playing together and couldn't help but smile. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Inuyasha nudged her on the shoulder.

"You mind telling me when we're going to get the shard from the kid?" Inuyasha asked scowling.

"Inuyasha we can't just take the shard from her."

"Why not?"

"We promised that we would help her with her village." Songo said. "If we take it she'll think we were lying about helping her, and by going to her village we'll be able to confront Naraku."

"It would be best to ask for the jewel after we get to the village and speak with this Lady Kyoko." Miroku added.

Inuyasha scowled deeper and though he wouldn't admit it he knew that the other were right. Soon after the water was hot enough to add to the oatmeal. Kagome called the two children over to eat and soon they were all sitting around the fire eating.

After everyone was done they set out to Kazeko's village. They traveled for about two or three hours before coming to a small stream. They decided to take a break from walking. While Shippo and Kazeko played by the river the older teens sat on large rocks that lay by the stream.

"There Shippo...no there!" Kazeko pointed at a fish, which kept swimming away, that the two kids were trying to catch.

"I got it..Wow!" Shippo went to grab the fish but fell in the water.

"Oh it got away, but you almost caught it."

"Yeah, it just slipped away. I'll catch the next one though."

A harsh, abnormal wind blew past causing water and dust and various debris to be thrown up ever which way. Everyone shielded their faces from the flying debris. Then an all too familiar voice rang out.

"Well, well if it isn't my least favorite band of trouble makers."

"Kagura!" Inuyasha yelled.

Said person stood hovering above them on a giant feather. Kagura had her fan folded shut, and an annoyed look on her face. Simyosho surrounded her ready to attack when needed.

"What are you doing here Kagura?" Songo sneered reaching for her boomerang.

"Well if you must know" Kagura pointed her fan to Kazeko. "I've been tracking this little brat for the last two days. She has a shard of the jewel and I aim to get it."

Kazeko took a step back as her hand went to her chest were the shard lay hidden. Shippo went closer to the girl ready to defend her if needed.

"There's no way I'm letting you get the shard!" Kazeko shouted to the women above.

"Fine then," Kagura whipped her fan open and slashed it forward. "Dance of Dragons!"

Curved blades of light came rushing toward Shippo and Kazeko.

"Kazeko! Shippo!" Kagome yelled.

Songo let loose her weapon disabling some of the blades. Though some got by and went right to Kazeko and Shippo. They manged to get out of the way just barely.

Kazeko landed hard in the water on her knees causing a sharp pain to course through her legs. She ignored the pain in her knees and stood quickly. Shippo came up to her and pulled her to were the other stood on the bank of the river.

Kagome stood with an arrow ready to fire, and Songo, who had retrieved her boomerang, stood ready as well. Miroku held out his right hand and held the rosary that was rapped around it in his other. Kazeko looked at him in confusion, she made a mental note to ask later.

"So you all are bent on protecting the brat I see." Kagura said again sneering. "Well at least I'll be getting you fools out of the way in the process." With that she let loose another round of blades. The simeyosho darted forward along with then.

Kagome let an arrow loose and managed to take out two of the giant insects before having to be pulled out of a blade by Inuyasha. Songo let her weapon loose once again taking out most of the rest of the bugs. Miroku was about to remove the rosary from his hand when Songo's voice reached his ears.

"Miroku don't even think about it." Songo gave the Monk a stern yet worried look.

Miroku sighed and let go of the beads. He reached inside of his robes and pulled out a handful of thin slips of paper. He through then at the bugs, the paper stuck to them and strong waves of energy pulsed through them causing them to fall to the ground.

But still more simeyosho buzzed around them. Kazeko was a few feet from Shippo who was throwing fire at the wasps, when she saw one of the insects came up behind the young fox demon. It rushed forward it's stinger pointed right at Shippo.

"Shippo watch out!" Kazeko warned.

Shippo looked behind him to see the bug rushing at him. Before he could react a small dagger made impact with wasp sending it to the ground.

"Shippo are you okay?" Kazeko asked coming up to the demon boy.

"I'm fine, did you through that?" Shippo asked pointing to the dagger.

Kazeko nodded and went for the dagger pulling it out of the dead insect.

"Were did you get that from?" Shippo asked.

"Later okay?"

Shippo nodded. More insect were coming and didn't look like they were going to let up.

Inuyasha whipped out his sword.**(A/N That's what she said!)** It transformed into the form of a giantthe fang.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted as he slashed the blade through the air. Three streaks of light shot through the air hitting all the remaining simyosho.

"Dance of Dragons!" Blde of light sailed through the air once again, heading were Shippo and Kazeko stood. Shippo managed to get out of the way fast enough, but Kzeko was a little slower and was clipped by a blade on the leg.

Kazeko fell to the ground holding her leg as a sharp, stinging pain coursed through her leg.

"Now your mine!" Kagura sent another wave of blades right at Kazeko. Kazeko shut her eyes and held up her hands hoping to shield her-self from the blades.

"Kazeko!" Kagome screamed. She ran to were Kazeko lay but stopped when she saw a streak of red run past her. Inuyasha shot forward scooping up the injured girl before Kagura's attack hit. Inuyasa put the small girl down a faced Kagura sword in hand. Kazeko took a firm hold on Inuyasha's leg and hid behind him.

"Just give up the jewel or even the girl for that matter and this will end." Kagura sneered.

Kagome stiffened when she heard the woman's words. "Why do you want Kazeko?"

"Naraku has his own plans for her, I don't know what they are only that he wants her for something. All I know is that he has found soome interesting information about her. "

Inuyasha looked at the younger hanyou below him. The girl held on to him with an iron grip refusing to be more then a few inches from him. The cut on her leg had a thin layer of blood coursing out

"_Why dose he want her?" _Inuyasha thought to himself._ "What could he possibly gain from her?" _

"Like we'd give you Kazeko or the jewel witch!" Inuyasha scoffed. His words surprised not only himself but also the rest of his friends.

Kagura scowled. "It seems as though you've taken a liking to the brat. No matter." Kagura rose the feathe higher into the air. "She'll be Naraku's eventually, if she wants to save her home that is."

With that Kagura flew out of sight. Inuyasha lowered his weapon and looked down to were Kazeko stood she no longer held onto his leg. Instead her arms lay by her side, a blank expression on her face. Then she started running. She only made it a few feet before she was grabbed by the arm.

"What do you think your doing?" Inuyasha growled, crouching to her level.

"I have to get home. I have to get there before they do." Kazeko struggled against the older boys grasp, but Inuyasha only tightened his hold.

"You don't honestly think you can defeat them by yourself do you?" Inuyasha spun the girl around to were she faced him. " You'll just end up getting your self killed."

"I don't care!" Kazeko yelled struggling harder to get out of Inuyasha's grasp. "I can't just sit around and let them get hurt!"

"But you don't have to do it alone." Kagome said.

"We all promised to help you and we all intend to keep that promised." Songo added.

Kazeko stopped struggling and looked up at the older girl. Kagome stood behind along with Songo and Miroku. Shippo came beside them with Kilala in tow.

Kazeko looked around her as a small smile crossed her faced. Kazeko felt Iuyasha's hold loosen, she just let her arm slide to the ground as she contiued to look at every one.

"Together it is then." Kazeko said. She stood up and pumped her fist in the air. "He'll wish he never messed with us."

"You got that right." Shippo agreed.

Kagome smiled at the two kids in front of her. She turned and was shocked to see Inuyasha with a smirk on his face.

"_Looks like he cares more for Kazeko then his letting on." _Kagome thought to herself.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Kagome was shaken out of her thoughts from Kazeko's yelling. Kazeko was jumping up and down on one leg and hold her injured one.

"Shippo, watch were your walking." Kazeko whined holding her leg tighter. Shippo was frantickly trying to apologies.

"Lets get your leg fixed up before we continue walking." Kagome suggested. She quickly got her first aid box from her bag and proceeded to clean and dress Kazeko's wound.

"There." Kagome said tying off the bandages.

Kazeko stood only to wince in pain. She leaned against a rock behind her until the pain subsided.

"It still hurts."

"We'd be able to move faster if you of us carried her." Songo said.

Kazeko perk her ears up. "I want in-chanto carry me."

"Why do I have to carry you." He demanded.

"Please Inu-chan."Kazeko looked at him with cutest moe face.

"Fine." Inuyasha huffed. Of course he would no one can resist a moe face from a bunny honyou girl.

"Yay!" Kazeko cheered. She was soon lifted up onto Inuyasha's back piggy-back style.

"Hey Kazeko, you forgot this." Shippo held out Kazako's small dagger that she had used on the giant wasp.

"Oh thanks Shippo." Kazeko smiled at the young boy then slide the dagger behind her back. "I don't know what I would if I lost this."

"Were did you get that?" Miroku asked.

"My daddy gave it to me." Kazeko said with a smile.

Inuyasha eyed the girl for a moment then began walking. The other followed suit. Kazeko snuggled closer to Inuyasha happy as can be.

* * *

well there you go chapter five it might be late but dose anyone ever really keep there deadline ok some do but lets face it people are late sometimes! I couldnt resiest a "Thats what she said" joke sorry! not one of my best chapters but...the ight scene was a rel desaster for me

Me: Hmmm...I dont think I did well on the fight scene like I wanted to.

Inuyasha: You didn't do so well on the story either.

Me: Oh your just mad that I'm showing your soft side.

Inuyasha: YOU MAKE ME SEEM LIKE A DAMN PANZY! (Inuyasha continues ranting)

Me: Man you sound wores then a girl PMSing! Anyway...I hope you guys liked the latest chapter. Sorry for the fight I never wrote one before. ^.^"

Kazeko: (runs in holding an armful of different collored ribbons) Fangirl-san I got the ribbon for the next chapter!

Inuyasha: Ribbons, for what?

Me: (smiles devilishly) Oh just a surprise for you. Everyone please review if you want to know what im going to do to Inu-chan.

Kazeko: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

I present chapter six of Lucky Rabbit Foot! YAY! First off thank-you to all who took the time to review. I noticed that a lot of you guys really like Kazeko. I can't blame you she is soooo cute! I definitely need to make up another OC like her.

Me: Yay I made it to chapter six! Bonzai!

Kazeko: Bonzai!

Inuyasha: Hey you never said what you are going to do to me in this chapter.

Me: (smiles innocently) Who said _**I**_ was going to do anything to you? (looks at Kazeko)

Inuyasha: What could she possible do to me?

Me: You'll see now first off sorry it took so long to get it up. I had a case of writer block you know ow it is.

Kazeko: You forgot something.

Me: UGH! fine I do not own Inuyasha! And as a special treat because I am so late on the new chapter I put in chapter seven as well!

Kazeko had a tight grip on Inuyasha's shoulders as the older boy carried her on his back. It had been about two hours since they were attacked by Kagura. The group was now back on their way to Kazeko's village and to were Naraku was sure to be. They had long since left the river and now traveled down a dirt path cutting through a thin wood.

Kagome looked up to the sky. She was able to see the sun through a gap in the trees. It was now right above their heads, with clouds spotting the sky here and there.

"Why don't we stop for a bit and rest." Kagome suggested.

The others nodded in agreement. They stopped by a couple of large fallen trees to rest. Inuyasha gently let Kazeko to slide off his back and onto the ground. Kazeko lowered her hurt leg to the ground, testing to see if she could walk on it. It was still sore but it was bearable.

"Dose your leg feel any better Kazeko?" Shippo asked.

"It still hurts a bit but not to much." Kazeko said trying to reassure the young fox demon. Kazeko looked around their current resting place and noticed a clearing not to far off. She could see flowers scattered around the filed.

"Look Shippo-chan. Lets go play over there!" Kazeko grabbed Shippo's hand causing him to blush a bit, and pulled him in the direction of the clearing.

"Hold on you two." Songo called after them. The duo stopped and looked back at the demon slayer. "Were do you think you guys are going?"

"Just over there." Kazeko said pointing in the direction of the meadow.

"Well it's not that far off." Kagome said. "But maybe you guys should take Kilala with you."

Songo nodded in agreement. "Kilala stay close to Shippo and Kazeko, make sure they stay safe."

Kilala got up from were she sat and followed the young kids to their destination.

"Take this with you guys." Kagome said reaching into her bag and tossing them a couple bottles of water. Kazeko and Shippo took the water and ran off to play.

Kagome began to hand out some water to everyone, as well as some snacks. She was about to hand some to Inuyasha when she noticed his stance. Inuyasha sat cross legged on the ground, with is hand tucked into his oversized sleeves. A thoughtful expression on his face He sat like this for some time before breaking his silence.

"Something is off here."

Everyone gave a questioning look to Inyasha.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked.

"Don't you remember what Kagura said?" Inuyasha asked. "Naraku is after not only the jewel shard but also Kazeko."

"That is a bit off." Songo agreed. "Why is he after her?"

"She said that Naraku found some kind of information on her." Miroku added. "Perhaps it has something to do with her father."

"Could be." Inuyasha agreed. He looked to were Kazeko and Shippo were. _"What could Naraku possible want with her?"_

Kazeko sat on the ground amongst various wild flower. Kazeko breathed deeply taking in their fresh smell. Shippo lay next to her, bathing in the warm sunlight. Kilala was next to him curled in to a small ball.

The other were still seated at their resting spot, talking over something. She couldn't hear what, though she had strong ears she was to far away.

"Hey Shippo," Kazeko said poking the small fox demon.

"Hmm?"

"Can ask you a question?"

"What?" Shippo said propping himself on his elbows.

"How do you guys meet?"

"Huh?"

"I mean you, Inuyasha, Kagome, Songo, and Miroku. How did you guys meet? Why are you all looking for Naraku? Kagome told me how she met Inuyasha, but I don't know how the rest of you met."

"Oh." Shippo sat up and pondered for a moment. "Well I first met Kagome and Inuyasha when I was looking for the Shikon Jewel myself. My father had just been killed and I was looking to avenge him. They helped me to defeat the guys who killed him, and I've been traveling with them ever since."

"Oh I'm sorry your father died." Kazeko looked to the ground a sullen look on her face.

"It's okay. After that we met Mroku he..."

"What wrong with his hand?" Kazeko interrupted.

"His hand? Oh, well that's a long story. Basically he has a hole in his hand that will suck anything into it if it's not covered. Naraku gave it to Miroku's grandfather and it's passed down to every son in the fmily until Naraku is defeated."

"Wow. What about Songo?"

Shippo looked down to the ground. "She was tricked by Naraku to fight us. He told her that we destroyed her entire village and killed every one in it, when it was him who did it. He also has her brother under his control with the power of a jewel shard."

Kazeko looked to the four friends sitting a ways off. Most if not all of them had been hurt by Naraku some how. Then a thought struck Kazeko.

"Well Naraku did do some good." Kazeko said a small smile on her face.

"What?"

"Think about it, if he had never done any of that stuff," Kazeko looked to the sky as birds flew past. "Then you guys would never have met."

Shippo thought for a moment. Then a smile crossed his face. "I guess your right. I think it's the only good his ever done really."

Kazeko smiled along with Shippo. Kazeko looked at the millions of flowers that surrounded her and Shippo. She leaned back laying on the ground and stared up at the sky, happier then she had been in a long while.

"Hey you two it's time to get going!" Kagome called.

"Coming!" Shippo and Kazeko yelled back.

The others stood by waiting for the two kids. When they had reached the others they set off again. Kazeko stumbled every now and then but was able to keep up with the others. They exited the forest and soon they came to a fork in the road.

"Kazeko do you remember which way it the right path is?" Songo asked.

"I came that way," Kazeko said pointing to the path on the left. "There's a huge village I past by too."

"Maybe we can rest the night there." Kagome said looking hopeful. "Miroku we need you to do your stuff."

"What dose he do?" Kazeko piped up.

"You'll see when we reach the village." Shippo said.

The group walked down the path that Kazeko had pointed to and after a while they came to a village. Kazeko was not kidding when she said it was huge either. They were still a long distance away but they could already hear and see many villagers.

Kazeko looked at all the people and quickly lifted her hood up to cover her ears.

"Whats the matter Kazeko?" Songo asked when she saw this.

"I don't like showing my ears around strangers." I didn't even come close to the village when I came past the first time. Not many people like half-breeds."

"Oh Kazeko." Kagome knelt down in front of the girl. "You don't have to be scared we won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know but I'll just keep them covered. I feel safer with them like this."

Kagome sighed and stood straight, then took Kazeko's hand and the group started walking to the village. When they reached it was in an uproar.

Villagers were everywhere, yelling and shoving every which way. Many villagers were in booths selling various items, from swords and hammers to food and cloths.

"Looks like some kind of market day." Songo said. The rest of the group modded in agreement.

"Is there some way to go round the place?" Kagome added, looking around for a way they could get by.

"I don't see one we'll have to go straight through."

Kazeko steped closer to Kagome and held her hnd tighter. Shippo sat on Miroku's shoulder, while Kilala was on Songo's. Then the group made their way trying to get through he crowd. They mangaged to get through the ocean of people with only loosing Shippo and Kazeko when they passed by a booth sselling toys, which the two managed to get one item each out of it.

Soon they came to a quite large house, Miroku did his "you have a dark cloud over your house routine" (to which Kazeko was amazed, but not all to surprised, that he was actually lying about) to the lord and lady of the house and the group as aloud to stay there for the night. Everyone was given a room to sleep in. They were all used to sleeping in big houses at times, but Kazeko was amazed at the size of the house. Never had she seen one like it.

While the others were drinking tea and discussing a plan for when thy reached her, village she decided to look around the house for a bit. She still had her hood up but when she saw no one around she decided was safe enough to let it down. She shook her hair letting it fall across her eyes. She continued walking, now she was at the back of the house and was trying to find her way back to the other when she came across a small flower garden.

Kneeling down Kazeko sniffed at the flowers breathing in their fresh sent. She looked at the many colors before her. One particular plant caught her eye. The flowers looked familiar, they were growing from vines and crawling up a wooden pole set in the soil by the garden. Some were white other were purple.

"Those are called Morning Glories." A voice said from behind. Kazeko jumped and stood quickly. A older girl stood in front of her waring a very expensive looking blue kimono. She has long black hair tied with a ribbon the same color as her robes. She looked about twelve or thirteen. Her face was soft and gentle, she looked at the young girl with an amused expression on her face.

"T-their very pretty." Kazeko stammered. Then she remembered that she had her hood off and panicked a little. But the girl made no remark to her ears, and smiled more.

"Are you here with the monk and the other?" Kazeko nodded slowly.

"Well I'm glad you have come to rid our house of the dark cloud." The woman bowed to Kazeko in thanks.

Kazeko was taken back a little at the gesture and also that it was coming from one of the house heads. "Oh I didn't do anything it's all Miroku. He takes care of the dark cloud stuff."

The teen smiled at her again as she straightened herself. "Do you like the flowers?"

"Yes very much."

"You may pick a few if you like." The teen knelt down beside Kazeko and picked a flower placing it behind her ear. Kazeko smiled at the older girl sweetly.

"My name is Kazeko."

"You may call me Sora." Sora stood up and started to leave. "Pick as many as you like." With that she waved and left.

Kazeko waved back then turned to the garden she then set to work on gathering a small batch of flowers. Soon she had two small handfuls ao flowers, one for Kagome and one fro Songo. She just had to find out where they were, because she was still quite lost. She started wakling in a random direction and soon came to a famlier part of the house. Its was getting dark and she was hoping to find the other before she was unable to see.

"Kazeko!" said girl looked over to her left and saw Songo walking toward her. "There you are we were looking for you everywhere."

"Sorry I went to look around and got lost," Kazeko laughed a little."This place is bigger then it looks."

Then she remembered the flowers she had picked and handed one handful to the older girl.

"Oh Kazeko their beautiful. Wait were did you get them?"

"A girl named Sora let me pick some from her garden. I picked some foe Kagome too." Kazeko said holding up the the handful of flowers.

"Well lets get back so you can give then to her." Songo walked back the way she had came with Kazeko right behind her. They arrived back to the others just as supper was being brought in. Kagome lover the flowers Kazeko gave her. Saying she was so sweet to get them.

After the group was done eating the head came with his family to once again thank the monk for ridding them of the cloud. Kazeko couldn't help but wave and smile at Sora, who smiled, when she came in.

Soon everyone was grew tired and went to their rooms to sleep. All except one curtain honyou with bunny ears. She had a mission to do. She quickly walked over to one of the rooms and opened the door. As quite as she could be she walked up to a sleeping form and set to work. Soon Kazeko left the room and returned to her own a smile plastered on her face.

OOOOOOOOOOOO Kazeko what did you do and to who hee-hee! I know I said I would put what she was going to do in this chapter but decided to put it in the next one just to make you guys wait. Mean I know but fun right?

Me: So what do you guys think took me a bit but at least I got it finshed right?

Inuyasha: What with that crappy ending? What the heck did that little brat do already that you can't say now?

Me: If I say it know were wold the fun be. Besides it isn't that bad.

Kazeko: And your going to look soo cute Inu-chan!

Inuyasha: CUTE? (stalks toward me) What did you do?!

Me: Oh please like I'm scared of you. You wanna see scary, why don't I throw you into a crowd of all your fan-girls.

Inuyasha: What could a bunch a girls do to me?


	7. Chapter 7

All right here it is the extra chapter! Now first I wish to thank all those who have like and/or followed me and are taking the time to review! Your reviews make me soo happy, I am currently working on another story but I decided not to publish it until I have written about four or five chapters, but don't worry I already have three chapters done so you wont have to wait long.

Me: Well here we are chapter seven.

Kazeko: Now everyone can find out what I did! YAY!

Inuyasha: …...

Me: Why so quiet Inu-chan?

Inuyasha: You took weeks to post the next chapters, and don't call me Inu-chan.

Kazeko: Inu-chan don't be mean.

Kagome: Don't make me sit you.

Kazeko: Yay, Kagome nee-san is here!

Me: Great timing. Now I present chapter seven.

Kazeko & Inuyasha: You forgot something!

Me: Ugh this is sooooo annoying! (sigh) I do not own Inuyasha.

The sun rose over the mountains and lit up the once dark world. Animals either chirped or squeaked as the began to wake. Birds flew, and the air was filled with a beautiful...

"AAAAH!"

Kagome jumped from her bed at the sound of an angry yell. Quickly getting up she ran to the door, and stepped out just as the others did.

"What was that?" Songo said coming up beside Miroku.

"It sounded like Inuyasha."

Speak of the demon. Inuyasha slammed open the door to his room and stood his eyes flaming red with anger. Though no one was scared, for they were too busy trying not to laugh at the sight of his hair.

The honyou's hair which usually hand flat against his back now was in two pig tail brads. Flowers were intertwined into the braids making it more girly then it already was.

"Inuyasha w-what happened t-to you?" Kagome sputtered out trying to not laugh.

Inuyasha was about to answer when fits of giggles came from across the hallway. Shippo and Kazeko were laying on the floor holding their stomachs. Miroku not able to hold it in any more burst out laughing joining the kids on the floor.

"Quite laughing!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha what happened?" Kagome asked again getting the words out easier this time.

"How should I know? I woke up with it like this!"

"Guilty!"

Everyone turned to the owner of the voice. Kazeko sat on the floor with her hand held up, a smile on her face.

"Why you.." Inuyasha made a grab for the girl, who just giggled and jumped out of the way. The older honyou made another grad for her.

"Sit."

Inuyasha's face made contact with the floor with a loud thud. Inuyasha lifted his head and glared at the rabbit eared girl a few feet in front of him.

"Why are you mad Inu-chan your hair looks so pretty now."

"It looks ridiculous!" Inuyasha said trying to sit up. When he finally did he proceeded to tare at the braids, ripping the flowers as the fell to the ground.

"Inu-chan is mean." Kazeko whined.

Kagome grinned at the sight. _"And I though Shippo and Inuyash acted like siblings. These two are just as bad."_

After eating breakfast and the head of the house thanking them ounce again. They thanked the family, said farewell, and left on their travels again.

"I think we should reach my village soon." Kazeko said walking beside Songo.

"How long did you say it would be before Nark showed up again?"

Kazeko thought for a minuet. "Well when I left we had a week then I was gone for fours days. So I guess three."

"It will give us time to think of a plan for Naraku." Miroku said.

"I can't wait to see mommy again." Kazeko said running in front of the others. Kagome smiled at her.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you too Kazeko."

The group kept walked down a long dirt road. Kazeko and Shippo played and pretended to fight, laughing as they did. They would also run circles around Inuyasha. Much the boys annoyance.

Kagome giggled as the two kids ran further down the road. "I think Kazeko has taken a liking to you."

"I agree," Songo agreed. " She hardly ever leaves you alone."

Inuyasha scoffed and continued walking. Thy walked for another couple of miles before Kazeko shot forward and jumped into a near by tree. The others followed her and stood a few feet from it.

"Hey what are you doing up there?" Inuyasha yelled, looking up at the tree.

He was met with an apple to the face. "Hey!"

"We're getting close to my village!" Kazeko's voice said from the tree. A few more apples fell to the ground. Kazeko jumped from the tree and grabbed an apple in each hand.

"Are you sure?" Shippo asked.

Kazeko nodded. "I know because this the love apple tree."

"Love Apple?"

"My mommy told me that along time ago met and fell in love at first sight .When they wed they planted this tree to mark their love. The tree absorbed some of their love and spread the love through out all the apples that grew in it. Now when ever someone eats an apple they are supposed to find their true love, and eating an apple on your wedding day will bring good luck."

"That's redi.."

"That's so sweet." Kagome said covering Inuyasha's mouth with her hand.

Kazeko turned to her friends ant held out the two apples in her hands. "Dose anyone want to take a bite?"

"I will." Miroku said.

"Don't even think about it." Songo said giving him a dirty look.

"What are you worried about," Kazeko said. You guys already have your true loves right beside you."

The two couples (Inuyasha & Kagome, Songo & Miroku) looked at one another and blushed as they looked away.

Kazeko stared at the four a bit confused. _" Did I say something wrong?"_

"Lets get to the village already." Inuyasha said stomping away, the others followed. After walking a half mile the group was able to see the outline of a village in the distance.

"We're almost here!" Kazeko said as she started running, her cloak flew behind her flapping like wings. A strong wind blew past, as the girl ran.

"Kazeko, wait up!" Kagome said, but the girl made no move to slow down. "We better catch up to her."

She climbed onto Inuyasha's back, while Songo and Miroku climbed on top of Kilala after she transformed into her larger self. Shippo sat on the monks shoulder. They soon caught up with the girl who now had a big smile on her face. They reached the village in a matter of minuets, and were greeted by very surprised faced villagers.

"They look happy to see us." Inuyasha remarked sarcasticly.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said warningly.

A crowed had formed now and the villagers were whispering amongst them selves. "Move aside people let me see them."

An elderly woman walked through the crowd to the group. She wore a priestess outfit and had a walking stick in her hand.

"Lady Kyoko!" Kazeko ran to the woman and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Kazeko, what are you doing back here?" Lady Kyoko looked at the girl and then to the other. "And who are they?"

"They're my friends they've come to help with Naraku"

"Naraku?"

Miroku stepped forward. "Perhaps it would be best if we explained."

Kyoko nodded. "Follow me."

"Kazeko!" Another , much younger then the first, woman pushed her way through the crowd and came to a stop in the front.

"Mommy!" Kazeko let go of the priestess and ran to her mother.

"Oh my baby, I've been so worried!" The woman held her daughter tight in her arms. Kazeko did the same.

Kagome smiled a little as did the rest. Inuyasha stood with his usual scowl, but was smiling in the inside for the little girl.

"Please follow me to my hut." Lady Kyoko walked back the way she came. The four friends followed.

"I'll see you guys later!" Kazeko yelled after them. Then she and her mother walked to the hut, Kazeko still held in her mothers arms.

Lady Kyoko led the group to a small but spacious hut on the edge of the village. She sat on the floor, the others sat as well.

"Now I would like to hear what you have to tell about this _"Naraku"_."

Well there you go they finally made it to the village. I hope you like what I did to Inuyasha. I thought it would be cute if I had Kazeko braid hi hair. His hair is so pretty who wouldn't want to braid it!

Me: Well there you go!

Inuyasha: I cant believe you did that to me! I would never let someone braid my hair!

Me: Which is why I put it in the fanfic. DUH!

Kazeko: I want to braid Inu-chans hair again.

Inuyasha: NO WAY!

Kazeko: Please? (Gives him epic moe face)

Inuyasha: Grrrr

Me: Just give in Inuyasha she's too cute to resist! Now I am off to work on chapter eight and also the new fanfic I'm working on. As a side note when I have finished writing this entire fic I will fix all grammar mistakes and may also redo some scenes. Please review and I hope you have enjoyed the fic so far.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so in the last chapter they finally made it the the village. They still have three days until Naraku shows up though, or do they? Hee-Hee, you never know.

Me: Okay who is ready for the next chapter?

Kazeko:I am!

Shippo: Me too!

Inuyasha: I'm not!

Me: Well no one cares what you think.

Inuyasha: GRRRRRR

Me: Now so for I still only have less then ten reviews. Come on guys reviews are the one thing we writers love most. To hear that the things we write bring happiness to our readers.

Inuyasha: Quite all the sappy crap and get on with the story! Besides, they aren't reviewing because they don't like the story!

Me: Inuyasha (turns and gives him evil smile) You should know by now to never anger a fanfiction author, or you may find yourself having boobs in the next story I write about you!

Kazeko:Then I can call you nee-san!

Shippo: Fangirl-san dose not own Inuyasha.

Me: Quite calling me fangirl-san. Everyone has permission to call me Kay-chan from now on! Enjoy the story!

Lady Kyoko looked at the group sitting in front of her. They had just finished telling her about Naraku, and the damage he has caused. "It seems we have more trouble coming then I thought."

"Naraku usually dose not leave a village standing when he is in search of the jewel, hidden or not." Miroku said.

"When we were traveling here one of here one of Naraku's henchman (A/N I couldn't really come up with any other name to call them) and they said he was also after Kazeko." Songo added.

Lady Kyoko stiffened a bit when she heard this, thankfully no one noticed. "Did they say why?"

Songo shook her head. "No, just that Naraku had found something about her and is set on having her."

"Do you know why he might be after her?" Kagome asked.

Kyoko sat there a moment before answering. "No."

"I would like to discuss this more," Lady Kyoko rose from her seat and walked to the door. "but it would seem we have a visitor."

She pulled back the curtain covering the door way, to reveal Kazeko crouching down on the ground. Kazeko squeaked in surprise and fell backwards.

"Kazeko," Kyoko said sternly, though amusement could be seen in her eyes. "I told you not to listen in when I am having a meeting."

"Sorry Lady Kyoko." Kazeko stood up and brushed dirt of her cloths. "Mama sent me over to ask if Inu-chan and the others would like to join us for dinner."

"Sounds good to me." Shippo piped up.

Kagome nodded. "We'd love to join you and your mother Kazeko."

"Yay. I'll go tell mama now." Kazeko turned to leave but as stopped when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"I'll tell her Kazeko. I need to discuss something with her anyway." Kyoko said. "Why don't you show your friends around the village? Oh before I forget, Kazeko do you still have the jewel shard?"

Kazeko reached into the folds of her cloths and pulled out the shard. "Right here."

"Good just keep holding on to it for me a little longer."

With that the priestess left the hut. Kazeko couldn't help but feel a bit confused by this. She placed the shard back in it's place.

"Well Kazeko are you going to show us your village?" Shippo asked.

Kazeko turned and smiled. "You bet, I've been wanting to show you around all day!"

Kazeko led them outside and showed them every inch of the village. From the fields were their food was grown to the lake were they got their water. Even the places she liked to play. As they went through the village Miroku tried is "will you bare my child" routine much to Songo's annoyance. Kazeko laughed when ever the demon slayer would whack the monk in the head then storm off. Kazeko introduced them to many of the village people, many of which were happy to see them. Other were not so happy. Kazeko was showing them the fields when a group of village men passed by, all glaring at the honyous.

"The last thing we need is more stupid half breeds in this place. One is bad enough." One said to another not even trying to keep his voice down.

"It's her fault we have that other demon after us in the first place." The other .

Inuyasha sent a death glare at the men, sending them running for the hills. He looked at the girl, she stood by Kagome her face showing no expression. Her eye on the other hand held a mix of sadness and rejection. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel for the girl. He had gone through the same thing when he was young.

"You shouldn't listen to what they say." He said.

"He's right Kazeko just ignore what they say." Kagome agreed.

Kazeko smiled at them. "It's okay, I'm use to it. Come on I want to show you the apple orchid next."

The day went like that for a while, Kazeko showed them more of her village. Including some kids use parents let them play together. Shippo got much attention from Kazeko's female friends, much to his enjoyment. The sky started to darken and many of the kids were called back home by their mothers.

"Kazeko!" A voice called. Every one turned and saw a woman with short black hair and dark brown eyes, walking up t them.

"Mama." Kazeko sprinted up to the woman and wrapped her arms around her waist. The woman smiled at her daughter then looked to the four friends standing before her.

"I never got the chance to thank you for saving my daughter earlier." She let go of Kazeko and bowed to them. "I am also grateful that you are helping the village with the demon."

"There's no need to thank us." Kagome said.

"All the same thank you. If I heard correctly you will be joining us for dinner tonight am I right?"

"Yes we will."

"Then please follow me to our hut the food is ready." She turned a grabbed Kazeko's hand as they lead the way to their home. They reached the hut and entered.

It was slightly bigger then the hut Lady Kyoko had. They all sat around a large fire with pot sitting over it. In the pot was a mix of meat and vegetables. Kazeko's mother passed out bowls of the mix and they began to eat.

"This is very good ma'am." Kagome said taking a bite of the food.

"Please call me Fuyumi. I don't want to hear any of that ma'am stuff."

"Alright." Kagome laughed.

They sat there and ate while talking about how they had come across Kazeko. After some time Kazeko and Shippo fell asleep, Kilala curled up next to them.

"Aww, how cute." Kagome cooed.

"Please I insist that you stay here the night." Fuyumi said.

"Thank you." Miroku said.

Everyone settled down for the night. Soon everyone was sleep except for Inuyasha. Quietly so not to wake anyone he slipped outside and walked to the end of the village were the fields were. Sniffing the air he caught the weak sent of Naraku.

"_I still can't figure out why he's after the little whelp?" _Inuyasha though.

"Trouble sleeping?" An elderly voice asked from behind.

"Sleep is the east of my problems."

Lady Kyoko walked up beside him. "You are still wondering why he is after Kazeko aren't you?"

"You know why he's after her."

"Yes, but it is to early to say."

Inuyasha gave her a perplexed look. "What do you mean?"

"You will know in time." Kyoko turned and started to walk away .She then stopped and turned back to the younger boy. "I do want to ask you something though."

Inuyasha stood there waiting for her to continue. "Please watch over Kazeko. Since she lost her brother she has been very alone. He was one of the only ones who understood her. When I saw her bring you to the village I saw a look in her eye I had not seen since the her brother was lost."

With that the priestess left heading back to the village. Inuyasha stood were he was, in shock from the request the woman had given him. After some time he went back to the hut that held the people that had become his friends. He looked at the small girl curled up in a ball next to Shippo and Kilala.

Without thinking he brushed away a few strands of hair that had fallen in her face. He pulled his hand back as she began to stir.

"Onii-chan." I was nothing but a whisper, but sadness could be heard in the young girls voice.

Inuyasha leaned against one of the wall surrounding the house and closed his eyes.

The next morning sun light peeked through the underside of the flap that covered the door. Kazeko rubbed her eyes and sat up yawning. She looked around and saw that her mother was not in the hut. She was more then likely collecting water. She looked the other way and saw that the others were still asleep. Except Inuyasha, who was no where to be seen.

She got up quietly and stepped out of the hut. The sun was still low in the sky, but any of the villager were up and starting their day. Kazeko stretched and set out to look for the missing honyou. She said good morning to every one she passed.

She had looked a over the village, when she finally remembered something.

"_Yeah I a half demon, duh." _She lifted her ears from off her head and listened closely. She could hear birds, people chatting, the river, and..._crash!_

Kazeko smiled. _"There he is."_

Kazeko rushed off after the sound and sure enough there was Inuyasha, Tetsiaga in hand and a fallen tree in front of him. A little further away the remains of what use to be a boulder lay in a pile.

"What are you doing?" Kazeko asked coming up behind him.

"I'm getting ready for Naraku when he comes." He answered turning to the girl.

"Oh." Kazeko stood for a minuet before speaking u again. "Can you teach me how to fight?"

"What?"

"Can you teach me how to fight?" Kazeko asked again. "I want to help when Naraku comes."

"What makes you think you can do anything to help?"

Kazeko stood straight. "It's my home and I will do what I can to protected it."

Inuyasha smirked at the girl. _"She certainly has plenty of spirit that's for sure."_

"Fine, but you better be prepared for some hard training."

"Yes sir!" Kazeko said giving a salute. They trained all morning ans most of the afternoon. Inuyasha showed her how to fight with both her hand and with the small dagger she had. He was quite impressed with the way she could throw it. When they were finished they headed back to the village. Kazeko had convinced the boy to let her ride on his shoulders (after giving him another moe face) and that where she was as they came closer to the village.

"Inu-chan?" Kazeko asked leaning to the side to get a better look at the boys face.

"What?"

"Why were you stuck to a tree when Kagome first met you?"

Inuyasha stopped walking for a moment then started up again. "It' not somthing you need to worry about."

"Is it sad?"

"In a way." Inuyasha continued walking. Inuyashs sighed then told the sad tale of him and the first woman he loved, Kikyo. He told of how they met, how they fell in love, of the promises made and the hurt he felt when he thought Kikyo had betrayed him.

When the boy finished he was shocked that he had just told his story to some little girl. The ony person he had ever been open with was Kikyo and Kagome.

"We found out later that is was actually Naraku who had tricked us into thinking that we had betrayed each other."

"Naraku, how can some one be so heartless?" Kazeko said sady. "I'm sorry that happend to you, but if you think about it. If that al didn't happen then you never would have met all your friends. Or me!"

"How is meeting you a good thing?"

Kazeko growled and whacked the boy on the head. Inuyasha just smirked and started thrashing back and forth making kazeko scream and giggle. They soon made it to the village and was spotted by Kagome and the others.

"Oh don't you guys look cute together." Kagome said when she saw them. Inuyasha scowled at the comment. Miroku and Songo chuckled at he sight of Inuyasha carrying the girl.

"Me and Inu-chan have been training." Kazeko said jumping down from the older boys shoulders. Naraku will be in real trouble when I get a hold of him."

"Just try not to wreck the village in the process." Lady Kyoko said coming up to the group. "Kazeko I believe your mother is looking for you."

"Okay. See you guys later." Kazeko waved to them the sped off to her house.

Lady Kyoko turned to the teens after Kazeko was out of sight. "I need to discuss something with the four of you. Please come with me."

They followed the woman to her hut, when they all were seated she began. "Kazeko can not be here when Naraku comes. He is after her and he may try to take her in the battle."

"Why is he after her?" Songo asked.

Lady Kyoko sighed. "I am not sure myself. I only know that she is in grave danger. It would be best if someone took her away from here so she can be safe."

As she said the last art she looked to Inuyasha. "Wait why are you looking at me?"

Your the only one Kazeko may go with freely. She trusts you and I can see that you care for her as well."

"I do not care about her, I only care about getting the jewel put back together and getting rid of Naraku."

"Inuyasha." Kagome scolded. She opened her mouth to say more but stopped when the flap over the door opened.

Kazeko stood there tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were filled with anger and sadness. She held up the shard of the jewel she had been keeping. "The whole time all you ever wanted was this? You acted like you cared but all you ever did was lie is that it?"

Her looked at the shard in pure disgust, then clamped her hand around it. "It was all to get this...this STPID ROCK!"

She threw the jewel to the ground then ran off, tears flying behind her.

"Kazeko!"Kagome yelled after her, but the girl was already gone. She got up to follow but Inuyasha was already out the door. He sped through the door stepping right over the discarded jewel. Kagome stood there then picked up the jewel a sad look crossed her face.

Kazeko ran a fast as her legs could carry her, which was pretty fast considering she was half demon. She ran and ran past the village, past the fields and right to the forest that lined the edge of the fields.

"_I don't care about her!"_ Inuyasha's harsh words played through her mind over and over again.

"_How could he say that?"_ Kazeko thought as more tears flowed past her cheeks. _"I never should have trusted him!"_

Kazeko stopped to catch her breath, she leaned against a tree and more tears came. She did her best to wipe them away but still more came. Then a rustling sound came not to far off. She perked her ears up straining to hear what it could be.

"Who's there?" Kazeko demanded taking a step back, half hoping it was Inuyasha. Instead a dark figure stepped out from the bush. They an evil smile before stepping forward toward the small girl.

Said boy was following the girls scent, she had run far from the village. He sniffed the air again looking for her.

"_Damn, why did she run off like that?" _Inuyasha thought angrily._ "She knows Naraku is near and she just ran off."_

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when a scream pierced the night air.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha ran off in the direction the scream came form. He growled at the sight he was met with.

Naraku stood with one of his green tentacles wrapped around Kazeko's neck.

* * *

**Oh no! Naraku has Kazeko what will happen now? Well your just gonna have wait until the next chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Me: Well I think that went good. What you guys think? I just had to add more INuyasha and kazeko scenes, i love the thought of a brotherly Inuyasha! Also the scene were Inuyasha said he didn't care about kazeko, i so didnot ike writing that T.T

Kazeko: Inu-chan do your really not care about me?

Inuyasha: Well I ….uh...

Me: No Kazeko he loves you! He just can't admit it!

Inuyasha: Don't put words in my mouth! At least I didn't go and put a cliff hanger in the story! What is with that any way?

Me: I need to add some suspense to the story give me a break. As for every one reading the story I am slightly sorry for the cliff but if you want to know what happens then review your head off! I need reviews I feel like no one is liking my story!

Inuyasha: Maybe because they aren't.

Me: That's it you are getting boobs in the next story!

Kazeko: Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

So here we are, Naraku has just shown up. Tell the truth how many of you knew he was going to show up? Wow that many! I would like to take the time to apologies for any and all the grammar errors that are in the story. I try my best to catch all the errors as I am writing but do not get them all. Also if I tend to go back and froth between tenses, I am sorry for that too.

Me: So you guys ready?

Kazeko: When do I get to kick Naraku's butt?

Me: Maybe in this chapter or the next. I haven't decided yet.

Kilala: Mew

Me: KILALA! (pick her up and hugs close) OOOOOH YOU ARE JUST SOOOOOO CUTE! 3

Kazeko: Kay-chan, you need to say the disclaimer.

Me: I do not own Inuyasha. Hey where is Inuyasha?

Kazeko: I'm trying to get him to let me braid hi hair again, and ware a dress.

Me: OOOOOOH let me help. Enjoy the story every one! Also I left a message at the bottom of the story please read.

Kazeko clawed at the tentacle around her neck, it tightened with each move she made. Kazeko gasped for air as the vine like limb tightened more.

"Let her go Naraku!" Inuyasha cried a few feet away. He had long since pulled out Tetsiaga. The large fang was held in his hands ready to fight.

Naraku sneered at the boy. "Now why would I do that, I need her."

"Why do you need her for?"

"That is for me to know only."

Kazeko looked at the honyou in front of her. _"Why is he even here? He said he didn't care about me."_

"Don't worry I won't kill her, I need her alive, for now."

Kazeko once again started to claw at the green tentacle. Then she remembered the dagger she always kept with her. She reached behind her and pulled out the weapon, slashing at the limb around her neck. Naraku hissed in pain and threw the girl to the ground, Inuyasha took the chance to attack the vile demon.

"Iron Weaver Soul Stealer!" Streaks of light flowed with the claws as the shredded one of the limbs. Naraku lashed another tentacle at the boy and sent him flying backwards.

Kazeko came up to him, she had shallow scratches covering her and was holding her arm.

"You alright?" Inuyasha asked. Kazeko stood and stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"I don't see why you care any way." She said coldly.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Naraku swinging t them with his tentacles. The two managed to get out of the way in time, Inuyasha jumping out of the way with Kazeko.

"Now give me the girl." Naraku commanded.

"You have to go through me first!" Inuyasha said holding the giant fang out in front of him. .

"My, my it seems you have taking a liking to the girl. No matter I will get rid of you and be on my way."

"Inuyasha!" Said boy turned and saw Kagome and the others rushing in their direction.

While his back was turned Naraku took the chance to attack, lashing out with his green tentacle, sending him once again flying. Inuyasha hit a tree and slumped to the ground.

"Inu-chan!" Kazeko started to run to him, her anger for him quickly vanishing. She only made it a few steps before a chain was suddenly locked around her feet. .

Kazeko looked up to see a boy, no more then twelve, with a mask over his face and hie hair pulled into a high pony tail. The boy started to walk over to her, Kazeko tried her best to free her self from the chains, but couldn't.

"Kohaku!" Songo yelled to the boy. "Don't leave her alone!"

Kazeko looked to the boy Songo was yelling at. He had not stopped walking toward her but, for some reason she saw a flash of sadness pass through his eyes. That was all she saw before she was thrown over his shoulder and carried back to Naraku.

"Now I must be going." Naraku started to rise into the air as a purple shield encircled them. Kazeko was once again entangled with Naraku's green tentacles, she looked to her friends as they became smaller the farther they rose into the air.

"Kazeko!" Kagome pulled out an arrow ready to let it loose, but saimyosho flew in just as the demon was leaving.

"Inu-chan!" Kazeko tried again to get free,but only managed to get one of her arms free. She reached out her hand, hoping in some way to reach the older boy. "Onii-chan!"

Inuyasha turned to the girl just as she was carried off by Naraku. They were engulfed by a cloud of miasma then nothing was left.

They quickly finished off the last of the large bugs when Kyoko and Kazeko's mother came running out of the forest. Many village man followed behind armed with spears and swords.

"What happened?" Kyoko asked looking around. "Where is Kazeko?"

"Naraku took her." Songo answered.

Kazeko's mother fell to the ground as tears streamed down her face. "No, please no! Not my baby!"

Kyoko kneed down beside her and tried to comfort her. "It will be alright Fuyumi, we'll get her back."

Fuyumi just kept crying, calling for her lost child. One of the village men sneered at the sight. "Why are you crying, it's that little brats fault that the demon even came here. He was after her we should have just given him the twerp and be done with it!"

"Bite your tongue!" Lady Kyoko yelled, anger flashed through her eyes. "Kazeko is not the one at fault here!"

The village men was about to say more when a fist made contact with his face. Inuyasha stood over him with a murderous look. "When will you humans learn to shut up?!"

Every just looked at him in surprise, well almost everyone. Kyoko was still knelt down by Fuyumi who had stopped crying after Inuyasha's out burst. Her face held a small smirk, and her eyes showed amusement.

Inuyasha walked away from the man on the ground that was looking at him in sheer terror, and started in the direction Naraku's sent was coming from. He walked a good tree feet before turning to the other three. "Hey, don't just stand there! What are you waiting for an invitation?"

Kagome smiled at the boy. _"I knew he was lying."_ She and climbed on his back while the others climbed onto Kilala. Inuyasha sniffed the air and rushed off in the direction that Naraku was sure to be. And were Kazeko was waiting.

Kazeko sat on a cold stone floor of a dark room. There was some light but only enough to make out that the room was empty. Except for a tin cup of water and a bared door. The boy Songo had called to was on the other side of the door, keeping watch on the girl.

"_What did Songo call him? Kohaku?" _Kazeko thought, she started to crawl over to him. "Kohaku?"

The boy stiffened when she called his name, he turned a little toward the girl. "How do you know my name?"

Kazeko smiled. "So your name is Kohaku, I'm Kazeko."

Kohaku looked at the girl then turned away. She looked at him for some time before speaking again. "Are you Songo's brother?"

Kohaku nodded slowly. "Your why she looks so sad."

"What do you mean?" He asked turning all the way around to face her.

"She always has a sad look in her eyes, even when she smiles. And when she called to you earlier, I saw that same look."

Kohaku looked down sadly. "I didn't mean to hurt her, I miss her a lot."

"It will be okay, I know it will, she misses you very much too. I know how she feels though, I lost my brother almost a moth ago." Kazeko sat down on the floor again and pulled her cloak closer around her. "He gave me this just before he died."

Kohaku stared at the girl. How could she be so calm when Naraku was planning on killing her? Before he could say anything bright light flooded the room, almost blinding compared to the little light that had been in the room. Naraku stood at the door, a menacing smirk on his face.

Kazeko glared at the demon. On the outside she looked calm and ready for anything, but on the inside her was scared out of her wits.

"_I won't show him any fear, I won't give him the satisfaction."_

"Do you have any idea why I need you?" Naraku asked coming over to her. Kohaku stood by the door still, his face showed no expression.

Kazeko shook her head.

**" _The jewel will vanish from time_**

**_Then four will pass and four will unite_**

**_Fire, water, earth, and wind _**

**_One in the east, one in the west_**

**_One in the south_**

**_One will come from the north_**

**_but not be in the north"_**

"You see," Naraku said leaning closer to the girl. "You are the one from the east, you are the wind. So says your name."

Kazeko looked at the demon, a mix of fear and amazement. Amazement to what she had just heard and fear to the look she was getting from the demon.

"There is more." He said.

_**"Darkness will flow like a river**_

_**Only the four can stop the rapids**_

_**Together they must work**_

_**or all will be lost**_

_**Two will loose their hearts, one will gain hate**_

_**Two will remain, and two will be lost"**_

"Who the other are I have no idea, nor do I know what it means when it says the jewel will vanish." Naraku took a step closer to Kazeko. "However I do know that by killing you and gaining your power I will find them."

Naraku grabbed Kazeko by her neck and lifted her off the ground. Kazeko struggled to get free, but Naraku only squeezed tighter. He raised his free hand, and stabbed it through Kazeko's abdomen. A hurricane like wind blew through the room. Kohaku shielded his face from the winds as he watched Naraku retracted his hand from Kazeko.

The last thing Kazeko saw before darkness over took her was Naraku hold what looked like a sphere of energy, the sound of a soft breeze was the echoed through her mind, along with a evil laughter of the Naraku.

* * *

**Please I beg you don't kill me! I know, I know this is a really bad way to end a chapter! But I will post the next one real soon, I promise!**

**Message:** **Important Announcement!** I noticed that many of you who have or are reading my story have not reviewed. So as a result I will not post the next chapter until I get a least 22 reviews! Thank you. Please do not hate me. 3

Me: (Looks at Inuyasha and Kazeko) Please don't hate me.

Kazeko: (Reads over the chapter.) What the heck, I died?

Me: Of course not! You just got stabbed through the chest.

Inuyasha: Your a half demon remember, you can't die that easily.

Me: And if I killed you do you have any idea what would happen? All the people who have grown to love you will come after me with chainsaws, swords, and spells.

Inuyasha: What no torches and pitchforks. And what was with the prophecy thing, it sucked!

Me: Oh, shut up. That took me two hours to come up with, I had the toughest time trying to word it right! Now please everyone review, I know you all want to see what happens to Kazeko next. See ya in the next chapter!

Kilala: Review!

Everyone: (Looks at Kilala) Did she just..?

Me: It's fanfiction people anything can happen! Now listen to Kilala, REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is the chapter all you guys have been waiting for! CHAPTER TEN! In the last chapter Naraku captured Kazeko and revealed to here why he is after her. And he also stabbed her in the chest. I know i said i wasn't going to post it untill i got 15 reviews but i decided to post it anyway. Cause I really want to finsh the story.

Me: Lets go, go, GO!

Kazeko: I'm still mad at you.

Me: Oh give me a break I had to give the readers a dramatic cliff hanger. I needed to get more reviews.

Kazeko: So you had to kill me!

Me: Who said I killed you?

Kazeko: I'm not dead?

Me: Well if you would let me get started on the story then you'll find out.

Kazeko: (pushes me toward computer) Start typing! Hurry!

Me: Hope you guys enjoy the story. I do not in any way shape or form own Inuyasha. All I own is the OC's.

* * *

Inuyasha raced through the forest, following for the oh so families sent of Naraku. The sent was weak, growing stronger the closer he came to the vile demon.

Though Inuyasha's mind only paid half attention to the sent. In his mind the last words Kazeko said to him played over and over in his head.

"_Onii-chan? Why did she call me that?" _Inuyasha went over it in his mind, looking for some way he could have heard wrong.

"Your worried about Kazeko, aren't you?" Kagome said from on top the boys back, breaking his thoughts. Inuyasha said nothing, only keeping hie eyes in front of him. "We're going to get her back."

This time Inuyasha nodded, then went back to sniffing the air. They were getting closer, a castle started to come into view. Around it was a dark aura, as well as a cloud of miasma.

"That's were Naraku is." Shippo exclaimed (Thank you captain obvious). They gang sped up, anxious to get to Kazeko, and stop Naraku. They stopped at the edge of the miasma cloud, Kagome climbed off of Inuyasha's back, Songo and Miroku doing the same with Kilala, who stayed in her larger form. Shippo stayed put on Miroku's shoulder.

"Can we get pat the miasma?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded. "I can send an arrow through to purify it." Kagome pulled out an arrow and placed it against her bow, she took aim them let it go. It glowed pink as it passed through the air and through the purple smoke. The clear path was made for the four, allowing then to pass unharmed.

They made it to the steps before Naraku's voice rang out. "How nice of you to join us." He stood at the top of the steps, a sinister smile across his face.

"Where's Kazeko?" Inuyasha growled at him.

Naraku's smile grew wider as he pulled something from behind him. There in his clutched, he held up Kazeko, blood covered her entire front. Her once bright. Lively blue eyes were now dulled a great deal. The only indication that she was still alive was the sound of her struggled breaths. Her cloak, which Naraku held her by, was now shredded and covered in blood.

Kagome gasp at the sight, the others stared with anger in their eyes, Inuyasha growled with anger. "Bastard!"

Kazeko lifted her head slightly at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. Just briefly her eyes brightened a little, she tried to smile but it proved to much for her.

"Inu-chan." It was a faint whisper, even Inuyasha had trouble hearing it, but he did, and it

"Let her go Naraku!" Songo yelled.

"Certainly, I have no more use for her." He flicked Kazeko out of his hold, like she was no more then a bug. Inuyasha shot forward and caught her.

She turned to him and this time managed a small smile. "Hi."

"Hi." It was all Inuyasha could say as he looked over Kazeko. The bleeding had stopped not to long ago, she was half demon so she would heal in time. But still looking at what Naraku had done to her made Inuyasha's blood boil.

"What a heart felt moment this is." Inuyasha looked back to Naraku, now holding in his hands a glowing sphere.

"What is that?" Shippo asked.

"This is what was inside that stupid girl."

"It's the wind." Everyone turned to Kazeko, her eyes fixed on the ball in the demons hands.

"_The wind?" _Inuyasha thought confused. "What are you talking about?"

Before anyone could answer, Naraku attacked. Inuyasha jumped away to they others as one of Naraku's tentacles slammed against the ground.

"Kagome, get Kazeko away from here." Inuyasha handed the girl Kazeko. Kagome nodded and took the girl in her arms.

"Will you guys be okay?"

"Fine just go." Inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga and glared at Naraku. Songo lifted her giant boomerang up and Miroku held the beads wrapped around his hand ready to uncover it if needed. Shippo stood next to Kilala, scared but ready to fight the demon that has caused so much pain.

Kagome nodded and ran off in the direction of the forest. She didn't get far when a blade of light hit the ground in front of her. "Going somewhere?"

Kagura stood on top of her giant feather, her fan open and ready for a fight. Kagome took a step back and held tighter on to Kazeko.

"You think you can just run away?" Naraku asked. "I plan on killing you all right now, so to not have any more interference. Then I will destroy the stupid girls village."

Songo raised her weapon high above her head. "What makes you think we'll be defeated that easily."

Reeling her arm back she sent the giant boomerang toward Naraku. Just before it hit Naraku disappeared into nowhere, the boomerang hit the a pillar turning it to a pile of ruble. Naraku reappeared on the roof of the castle as Songo caught the returning weapon.

"Even without you pests coming I would have gotten the girl with no trouble." Naraku smiled evilly at the group. "I would have gotten her a month ago, but that was my fault for sending a demon with half a brain."

"You sent the demon that killed Kazeko's brother." Miroku stated, giving him a glare of disgust.

Kagome looked at the girl in her arms, Kazeko had her face covered with her bangs and her body shook as well.

"Kazeko?" Kagome tried to look at her face but could of get a clear view. Kazeko's lips moved but Kagome could not hear. She leaned down more catching a few words.

"...killed him."

"What?"

"He killed Takunii." Kazeko raised her head and glared at Naraku. Rage filling her face. She screamed in rage and pain as truth behind her brothers death became clear. "You killed Takunii!"

Kazeko jumped from Kagome's arms and ran to the castle where Naraku stood on top of. She ran past the others and jumped to the top where Naraku was, she was sent back to the ground in one fell swoop of Naraku smacking her. Kazeko hit the ground rolling, Shippo ran to her asking if she was okay. Kazeko nodded her head and raised her self from the ground with much difficulty.

"Insolent child, you can not defeat me." Naraku held up the sphere and smirked. "You have no power now that I have this. Now let me show you just what kind of power it is."

Naraku squeezed the ball in his hand, digging his nails into it causing it to crack. Hurricane like winds blew from all directions, even sending Kagura to the ground with such force. Trees were ripped from their roots and sent into the air almost hitting Kagome, Inuyasha scooped Kagome up and jumped out of the way before they were hit.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"It's that thing Naraku has the more he breaks it the stronger the wind gets." Miroku called over the wind.

"We need to get it away from him." Songo agreed.

Before they could do anything a final crack was heard over the rushing wind, they all looked to Naraku as he broke the rest of the sphere, A small ball of energy rose from the remains. Then hell broke loose.

The winds stilled and all was quiet. There was not a single sound, no birds singing, no crickets chirping, and no wind. Suddenly, a burst of wind shot through the forest, sending everything flying to the ground. Twisters formed across the land as the sky darkened, Naraku was blown from his spot on the castle and to the top bottom of the steps. He looked at the light at the castle top then surrounded himself with miasma and disappearing completely. Kagura seeing her master going called her feather over and flew away.

Kazeko and Shippo lay flat on their stomachs as a tree passed over their heads. "Shippo-chan what happened?" Kazeko screamed.

"I don't know." Shippo looked for the rest of their friends, he spotted them on the ground as well. Kilala was in her smaller form, holding close by Songo.

Kazeko looked to the dark sky. "Mama, please be alright."

Back at the village Kyoko and Kazeko's mother, Fuyumi, watched as trees were ripped from the ground by traveling twisters.

"Kazeko where are you?" Fuyumi searched the land in front of her for any sight of her daughter. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Do not worry Fuyumi, she will be okay." Kyoko assured her. "She is with those friends of hers I am sure of it. She is safe."

Fuyumi nodded her head, but still continued to looked for her child. Kyoko turned and looked to the village, all around people were covering stalls and pulling stubborn animals into shelters. Farmers were pushing carts of food to store for after the storm, children ran to their mothers screaming as the winds grew stronger.

Lady Kyoko looked to the forest where Kazeko and the others were, then turned to Fuyumi. "Come we must take shelter."

Fuyumi took one more look at the forest then headed for the village. Lady Kyoko ran after her, but stopped and took at the forest just as Fuyumi had. _"Kazeko, please come back safe."_

Kazeko ducked her head as a large log passed above her and Shippo. Kazeko tried to stand but fell back to the ground when a gust of wind passed. "Shippo what are we going to do?"

"We need to get to where the others are." Shippo pointed to where Inuyasha, Kagome Miroku, and Songo and Kilala lay. "We can crawl over there."

The two began to crawl on the ground, ducking when ever a tree or other flying object would pass by. Kazeko crawled along the ground unaware of the approaching log flying her way, until she was sent rolling along the ground far from the rest of the group.

"Kazeko!" Shippo's calls were lost in the wind, he looked for Kazeko but could not find her.

"Shippo!" The young fox demon turned his head in the direction of his name, Kagome was waving at him, motioning him over. Shippo crawled over to the teens and was soon in Kagome's hold.

"Where Kazeko?" Inuyasha asked.

"She was blown that way." Shippo said pointing to were Kazeko went. "I looked for her but I couldn't find her."

"Damn" Inuyasha cured. He looked to the direction Shippo said Kazeko was sent. After much difficulty he spotted her by the steps of the castle. "Found her."

Inuyasha rose from the ground. "Stay down, I'm going to get Kazeko."

He ran as fast as he could against the wind, ducking when debris came his way or even smashing it to bits. As he came closer to Kazeko he saw another figure next to her. Coming closer he saw it was Kohaku.

"Kazeko!" He called to the girl, but the wind carried his call way. It also carried a tree in his direction,almost hitting him, drawing out his claws he shredded the plant to pieces. He looked back to where Kazeko was and saw nothing.

Kazeko lay on the ground her head throbbing from when the tree hit her. She raised her head and opened her eyes, everything was blurry, and it was making her dizzy. She closed her eyes again, then she heard a familiar voice

"Takunii?" She looked around, seeing that she was by the castled again, but there was no one near her. "Takuya, is that you?"

"Kazeko, you need to get to the light." Takuya's voice said. "You need to take the wind back and absorb it back in to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Only you can control it, only you can stop it." The voice faded in to her head, then it was gone.

"Takuya? Takunii?" Kazeko listened for the voice of her brother, but it was gone.

"Takunii." Kazeko touched her cloak, and smiled. Even in death her brother looked out for her.

"Kazeko." Kazeko turned and saw Kohaku standing beside her.

"Kohaku, what are you doing here?"

"Helping." He replied, kneeling down beside her.

Kazeko stared at him for a moment, then smiled. "Good cause I'm going to need some help."

She pointed to the top of the castle. "We need to get there, I know how to stop all this."

Kohaku nodded and helped Kazeko off the ground. He picked her up and jumped to the castle, they landed on the level below where they need to be.

"Okay lets go!" Kazeko started making her way to the top, Kohaku close behind. They were just a little ways from the source of the storm when a large tree crashed into the castle. Kohaku was sent sliding own the side of the building while Kazeko held on to the castle. Kohaku pulled out his chain scythe and stopped his fall by jamming the tip into the wall.

Kazeko looked to the older boy and seeing him hanging off the wall "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just keep climbing."

Kazeko nodded and did as he said, but was stopped when she felt something tug on her cloak. She looked down and saw it stuck on something, she pulled at it but it would not come loose. Not knowing what else to do she untied the cloak from around her neck and let it slide from around her. Once free the wind carried it away. Kazeko followed it with her eyes before it disappeared completely.

She turned her graze away from the sky and to the object of her mission. She kept climbing until she made it to the top, just a foot away from the ball of light. Making her way over, she was nearly pushed off by the strong wind. Now she was right in front of it, she reached toward it and took it into her hands.

The light began to grow brighter the minuet she touched it and the wind grew stronger then ever before. She struggle to stay on top of the roof, she held the orb close to her and felt eminence power coming from it. Then she began to glow as well, she held the ball tighter to her and concentrated. Her thoughts wonder to her mother, to her friends, to her father, and then to her brother.

The wind began to die down, twisters stopped spinning and disappeared, and the sky began to clear. Kagome rose from the ground and saw Kazeko on top of the castle, she was still glowing and holding the ball in her arms, then the ball began to disappeared into her as she began to gain back the power that was taken from her.

Kazeko stood in place as the glow faded away, then she began to fall backwards. She was caught by a pair of small but strong arms. She looked up and saw Kohaku looking down at her, he laid her down gently. Then he took her hand in his and placed something in it.

"Give this to Songo please." With that he left. Kazeko sat up and looked at what was in her hand. Kohaku had placed a piece of folded paper in her hand. On the top it said "To Songo". Kazeko smiled.

"Kazeko!" The young honyou turned and saw Inuyasha landing jumping up the building coming her way.

"Inu-chan!" She yelled as he jumped next to her, she smiled and wrapped her small arms around him in a death grip hug. Inuyasha stared at the girl, then returned the hug.

"Come on, we need to get you home." He turned but was stopped by Kazeko grabbing hold of his robes. "What?"

"Can I ride on your back?" Kazeko asked. Giving him a moe face she knew would make him say yes.

And of course it did, Inuyasha jumped down from the building with Kazeko on his back. The others were happy to see she was alright. Then they all headed back to the village. Kazeko smiling the whole way.

* * *

**OH YEAH BABY! I got it finished, and in one night too! WOOOOOO! VICTORY!**

Me: Well there we go all done. I told you I didn't kill you!

Kazeko: Thank you!

Inuyasha: You made me look sappy again! What the hell is wrong with you?

Me: Where to begin?

Kazeko: How many more chapters are there gonna be?

Me: Well if I do it right there should be only one more after this one. Then I can finish my other story, the one for Junjou Romantica.

Inuyasha: Well at least I'll be rid of you two.

Me: That's what you think.

Inuyasha: Huh?

Me: Not telling! Hee-hee

Kazeko: REVIEW PLAESE!


	11. Chapter 11

This is it the last chapter, the final piece of the story. Kazeko is safe, a secret has been reviled. And we got to see Inuyasha's brotherly side. Ha-ha! Well I would just like to say thank you to all you guys who have been reading, reviewing and following the story! It made me so happy to see that my first fanfic was such a success!

Me: This is it guys. The last chapter.

Kazeko: Waaaaaaaaa! I don't wanna say good bye to Inu-chan! (grabs Inuyasha in a death grip hug)

Inuyasha: Hey get off!

Me: I had so much fun writing this, and everyone really liked to read about Kazeko! Now for the last time in this story. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Fuyumi held her face in her hands as she cried into a thin torn up piece of cloth. A closer look showed it was the shredded remains of Kazeko's beloved cloak. The white stitching of her brothers message was all the indication of what it was.

"Oh my baby."

Lady Kyoko stood next to the grieving mother a mournful look on her face as well. They had been cleaning up the village after the deadly winds had stopped, then as they were cleaning Kazeko's cloak was discovered torn and and covered in blood.

"It will be okay Fuyumi, we don't know what happened. She could be on her way right now, coming back to see you."

"No she never went anywhere without this, "Fuyumi held up the remains of the cloak. "She loved this so much."

Fuyumi started to cry harder with the thought of her baby never coming home. Kyoko placed a hand on her shoulder, close to tears herself, she was quite close to Kazeko, and the thought of Kazeko gone hurt her as much as it did her mother.

"Mama, why are you crying?" Fuyumi stopped crying and looked up. There stood the group that had brought Kazeko back to the village. On the older boys back was Kazeko herself, looking at her mother confused.

"Kazeko." Fuyumi looked at her daughter tears stills starring down her face.

"Why are you crying mama?" Kazeko slid from Inuyasha's back and went to her mother. Fuyumi met her half way and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh my baby, I thought I lost you!"

"You can't get rid of me that easy." Kazeko said hugging her mother back.

Kyoko smiled at the mother and daughter hugging, then turned to Inuyasha and the others. "Thank you for bring her back home."

"We're just happy everyone is safe." Kagome replied.

"We can help fix up the village if you like." Miroku said looking round the destroyed village.

Kyoko nodded her head. "We could use an extra hand or two."

The group nodded and they all headed into the village. Then Songo felt a tug on her sleeve, she looked down and saw Kazeko looking at her.

"What is it Kazeko?" Songo knelt down beside.

Kazeko reached out her hand, holding up a piece of paper. "Someone special told me to give this to you."

Songo took the paper, a bit confused, she opened it, and began to read. Tears began to pooling her eyes as she read the note from her brother.

"_Sister, I'm am sorry for the pain I have caused you. We will be together again soon, I know we will!_

_Kohaku"_

Songo looked up from the note to see Kazeko looking at her with a sad smile. She pulled the girl into a hug as tears began to lightly fall. "Thank you."

"Hey you two quite fooling around," Inuyasha's irritated voice called. "We got a village to rebuild."

"Coming Inu-chan." Kazeko called back. Songo wiped the tears fro her face, the two made their way t the rest of the group. Kohaku's letter safely tucked in the pocket of Songo's cloths.

The sun rose high into the afternoon sky as the entire village helped to rebuild their home. Many of the woman carried around buckets of water giving the men drinks as the day became to hot. If you looked around the village you could see everyone helping, except for one.

Kazeko made her way down a grassy path lined with trees and flowers. It was a familiar path one she had come to know quite well even in the dark. After a few more minutes of walking she came to her destination. There under a small tree was a grave marked by a rock.

"Hi Takunii." Kazeko said kneeling down next to the grave. "I heard you, when you called out to help."

As if replying, a soft breeze ruffled Kazeko hair, which was now tied back with a piece of brown cloth. It was all that remained of the cloak she had received from her brother, she had thrown the rest away keeping the piece that read her brother's special message.

"You know I was really sad when you left. Then I met Inu-chan and the others, it kinda felt like having you back for a while. Inu-chan is real grouchy some times but he is also real nice too."

"I hope your not mad that I called him Onii-chan." Kazeko lowered her head.

"I don't believe he'll be mad." Kazeko jerked her head up at eh sound of a familiar voice. She turned and there stood a man with purple hair and dressed in a long, dark blue rode. On top of his head rested a pair of white rabbit ears.

"Father." Kazeko ran to her father with her arms stretched out and an smile on her face.

"Kazeko, look how much you've grown." Her father said hugging his daughter.

"Dose mama know your here?"

"No," Kazeko's father released her from the hug and gave her a serious look. "I came to see you."

"What for?"

"You found out about the prophecy didn't you?"

Kazeko thought back to when she was imprisoned by Naraku, he had told her how she was the wind and also told her the prophesy him self. "Yes."

The purple haired man sighed. "I had hoped to wait to tell you but, it seems you need to know now. In four years time there will awaken a darkness. Much more powerful then anything you've seen."

Kazeko looked at her father, trying to hide her fear, she nodded her head for him to continue. "Your one of four people that can stop it, but the others will be hard to find. You have the power to control the wind, another can control water, the same for fire and earth."

"But what about the rest of it?" Kazeko interrupted, fear showing on her face now. "It said that two will be lost and two remain."

Her father sighed. "I don't know what to say to that. But I can assure you that you won't be alone."

The man reached behind him and pulled out a small dagger. Kazeko's eyes widened when she saw it. "My dagger, I thought I lost it!"

"I changed it a little." He handed it to the girl and pointed to a green gem on the handle. "Hold it here and it will transform into a sword, it will help you when the time comes."

Kazeko put the dagger in the sheath behind her back and hugged her father tight. "Thank you father."

"I must go now, please take care." He rose from the ground and turned to leave, but stopped and tossed something to his daughter. ""Give that to your mother."

Kazeko looked down at her hands to see a bracelet with gems and beads. She looked to her father only to see him gone. She placed the bracelet in her pocket and started walking back to the village. She was half way there when she was met by Inuyasha walking in the opposite direction.

"There you are, everyone is wondering where you went."

"Sorry, I went to go do something real fast." Kazeko walked up beside Inuyasha a grabbed his hand.

"More like real slow."

"Inu-chan why are you so mean?" Kazeko pouted.

"Quite messing around and lets go." The two made their way back t the village to help finish up the work.

It was late in the afternoon when they had made enough repairs to leave. The village was now cleaned up and had a;l the animal pens put back up and the home that were destroyed fixed and ready to be lived in again.

"Thank you for all your help." Lady Kyoko stood at the edge of the village next to Kazeko and her mother.

"We're glad to have helped." Miroku said.

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" Kazeko wailed close to tears. "Promise we'll see each other again?"

"You bet." Shippo said.

"Of course we'll see each other again." Kagome said kneeling down and giving the girl a hug. "I'm not sure when, but we will."

Kazeko smiled, hugging Kagome back. After letting go of Kagome Kazeko went up to Inuyasha."You'll come see me again won't you Inu-chan?"

Inuyasha stared at the girl with an annoyed expression. "Who says I want to see you again?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome glared at the boy. Kazeko on the other hand just smiled, then jumped on the older boys shoulder and kissed him right on the cheek.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled in surprise. Kazeko giggled and jumped down.

"Don't forget me, okay Inuyasha?"

"What ever. Lets go already." Inuyasha turned, leaving the other behind. Kagome shook her head, but was smiling as she did.

The other waved good bye and followed Inuyasha. Kazeko stood there watching her friends go, she was sad t see them go, but something told her they would meet again.

"We'll meet again I know we will." Kazeko smiled at the retreating forms then with her mother and Lady Kyoko they went back home.

* * *

**There it is the last chapter sorry if it's a little too small I started to run low on ideas while I was writing. Now please tell me what you thought, of the story over all. Skip the stuff about bad grammar and tell me straight up what did you think of the story, the plot, the characters. And if you hadn't guessed I am working on a sequel to this story so be prepared for it.**

Me: And now I bring to a close Lucky Rabbit Foot.

Kazeko: Hey, you need to get to work on the other story! I want to see Inu-chan again!

Me: Hey I just finished this one give me time to get the next one started.

Inuyasha: No one liked this story why are you writing a new one?

Me: (glares at Inuyasha) Hey just because not a lot of people have reviewed dose not mean they don't like my story. Now please...

Everyone: REVIEW!


End file.
